Silent Hill: Eternal Suffering
by Jerx
Summary: El pueblo de Silent Hill me ha llamado, no tengo forma de evadir mi destino. Este es mi viaje personal al interior de mis pesadillas, un rayo de esperanza mientras el infierno se halla ante mis ojos, ardiendo cada vez más.
1. Génesis

**Silent Hill – Eternal Suffering **

**Un Fanfic by Jerx**

**Basado en la idea original de Konami.**

**Silent Hill – Eternal Suffering no está de ninguna manera afiliado a Konami Corporation, es un fanfiction sin ánimo de lucros.**

_No sé como llegué a estar allí. Mi vida se ha llenado de incertidumbre desde entonces, ya no creo poder hallar la paz que tanto necesito. Siempre creí que era un sueño, era lo más lógico. La atmósfera allí presente es… tan indescriptible… pero te da la sensación de que es real a pesar de lo imposible que podría ser. No sabía cual era la razón… aún me es difícil encarar la verdad. En nuestras vidas siempre es más fácil fingir que vencemos los problemas, que no nos superan, pero algunos allí están permanentemente, ocultos, dañándonos desde dentro, y no creo que haya persona en este planeta que los solucione. Aún, en esas noches de fría soledad y de lluvia amarga, cuando no tengo ni donde aferrarme para no caer, siento que estoy allí… de nuevo. Quizás existe una salida, pero… creo que no podría soportar llegar a ella, me llena de miedo porque sé que nada bueno hay del otro lado. En eso se reduce todo… miedo… pero tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo. _

_Lo veo, me aproximo nuevamente, ¡tan cerca Silent Hill, casi siento esa agonía que tanto me desvela en las noches. Ya no tengo adonde acudir, gasté todo lo que tenía en este viaje… pero no me importa, estoy seguro de que ya no habrá necesidad de volver. ¿Este será el final que tanto ansío, ¿la paz que tanto he buscado?... sólo queda la maldita esperanza. _

**Génesis. Capítulo I**

No creo que esto haya comenzado conmigo, no soy tan egocéntrico como para eso. Estoy seguro de que hay muchos más a los que les debió suceder lo mismo; así como los que yo logré presenciar en su propia y decadente muerte interior deben haber otros que vagaron también, "llamados" por una razón específica. Lo único de lo que tengo plena certeza es de mi propia experiencia. Es curioso… siempre he odiado hablar de mi vida, pero ahora siento la urgente necesidad de relatar lo que me sucedió… quizás, es porque debo dejar algo antes de irme.

Fue hace varios años atrás cuando por primera vez estuve tan cerca de mi pesadilla. Dormía cómodamente en mi cama, cuando oí que alguien me llamaba insistentemente. Era una voz femenina, pero se percibía bastante lejana. Con algo de miedo salí de mi dormitorio para investigar que sucedía, fue entonces cuando comprendí que venía del exterior. Lleno de curiosidad, tomé una chaqueta y seguí aquel susurro fantasmagórico. Al abrir la puerta noté inmediatamente que las cosas no estaban bien. No me encontraba en mi barrio, parecía que mi casa se hubiese trasladado a un lugar completamente distinto. Una densa niebla cubría todo y dejaba una visibilidad muy baja. Incrédulo di unos cuantos pasos, pero definitivamente no me encontraba donde vivía, las casas no eran las mismas, tampoco la calle, y mi hogar… había desaparecido, en su lugar había otra casa de apariencia bastante lóbrega. Eso me estremeció, estaba perdido en un lugar completamente bizarro. Todo estaba desierto, era muy similar a un pueblo fantasma en donde alguna vez hubo vida, pero que se extinguió radicalmente. Ese lugar sin habitantes me causaba una extraña sensación de ahogo y desesperación, y no era sólo eso, también me despertaba recuerdos que creía sepultados. Por más que gritaba en busca de alguien, no lograba hallar alma existente en ese sitio. Llegué a un pasaje muy oscuro, un llanto hizo que me adentrara. Entre un montón de escombros, vi que alguien se ocultaba. Le dije que saliera, no tenía de que temer.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? – le pregunté. Era una chica de unos 15 años, así que bordeaba más o menos la edad que tenía yo en ese entonces. Tenía un rostro que ahora he olvidado por completo, pero recuerdo que era de una gran belleza, sin embargo, transmitía cierta melancolía en su mirar.

-Me están siguiendo… están por todas partes. ¿Los has visto? Debemos irnos antes de que lleguen de nuevo. – Entendí inmediatamente que debía tener algún trastorno, percibí demasiada paranoia en sus palabras.

-¿De quienes estás hablando? Este lugar está terriblemente vacío… no hay nadie más que nosotros dos… creo. –Ella se quedó en silencio, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera en completa vigilia. Decidí preguntarle algo más para sacarle unas palabras y averiguar que estaba pasando: -¿Cómo llegaste aquí, a este pueblo?

-¿Y vos de dónde sos? Tu español no me suena familiar… ¡Ah, ya sé… ¿chileno, cierto?

-Ehmm... sí, soy chileno. Pero no has respondido mi pregunta. –Esa chica se comportaba muy extraña, en esos momentos empecé a sospechar de que todo se trataba de un sueño, no había coherencia en absolutamente nada. Pero no lograba despertar.

-Lo sabía… bueno, yo llegué no sé cómo, no estoy segura. –Esa respuesta no me dejó satisfecho en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ximena… ¿y vos?

-Yo… ¿acaso importa cómo me llamo?

-Pero si yo te dije mi nombre deberías decirme el tuyo.

-Eeehh… –De pronto todo se fue oscureciendo paulatinamente. Juré haber escuchado una sirena, pero creo que fue mi imaginación. Una sensación de frío muy extremo sacudió mi cuerpo, me encontraba en medio de tinieblas y ya no podía ver nada. De frío, pasó a ser un dolor generalizado, pero un dolor de naturaleza muy extraña, no hallo las palabras para poder definirlo pues no encuentro punto comparativo con el cual asimilarlo. Llamé a Ximena, parecía que ya no estaba cerca de mí, pero al llegar nuevamente el silencio pude oírla. Parecía que se estuviera ahogando, sentía como tosía e intentaba respirar, el aire que tanto necesitaba no lo lograba recibir. La busqué ciegamente, pero no logré encontrarla, sabía que estaba en el suelo (por la proximidad de su voz) pero ¿dónde específicamente? Lo más desesperante fue cuando pronunciaba mi nombre a duras penas, sentí una gran impotencia por no poder ayudarla. Pero eso no era todo, oí un sonido que parecía ser emitido por un animal, pero ninguno que yo conociera. Al saber que una extraña criatura acechaba me llené de terror, eso era peor que una pesadilla, oscuridad absoluta y un enemigo muy cerca. Corrí hacia adelante, pero choqué inesperadamente con algo que aparentaba ser una pared, una que por cierto no estaba antes. Lleno de terror escuché como gritaba Ximena, visione en mi mente como seguramente estaba siendo asesinada por el ente que segundos atrás había oído. Un ruido estridente me hizo saltar de la impresión, era una musiquita que todavía recuerdo, el ringtone que tenía mi celular. Era la banda sonora de un videojuego que me gustaba bastante, era sobre zombies y me había costado mucho obtenerla por lo caro que era descargarla… pero bueno, lo importante es que mi móvil timbraba, y aquello era mi paso a la salvación. "Cómo pude haber olvidado que traía esto", pensé. Ahora entiendo porque no lo recordaba, sencillamente porque nunca lo había llevado conmigo.

La luz del celular me fue suficiente para guiarme un poco, pude ver a Ximena tendida en el suelo y su cuerpo lleno de manchas de sangre. Tenía una expresión horrible en su rostro, una que me desagradó inmediatamente por el impacto que me provocó. Aunque sentí pena por ella, no podía quedarme allí y esperar que la muerte viniera por mí, así que corrí en busca de un refugio. Sentía mis pulsaciones, estaban muy aceleradas. Si no moría atacado por el monstruo (sí, porque seguramente eso era lo que debía ser), iba a morir por causas cardíacas en ese mismo instante. Cuando la llamada que estaba recibiendo se detuvo, me pregunté porque no mejor contesté y pedí ayuda. Como un idiota lo único que aproveché fue la luz del aparato. Presioné un botón para que la luz de la pantalla volviera a iluminar un poco. La poca iluminación, y que tenía un tono celeste muy claro, me permitió ver en la cercanía que algunas cosas habían cambiado considerablemente. Todo estaba cubierto de sangre, y el suelo y las paredes eran ahora rejillas llenas de óxido y porquerías. Hubo algo que me llenó de aún más horror, y fue ver cuerpos mutilados de niños en varias partes.

Llegué a un lugar que me pareció perfecto para esconderme, era una especie de restaurante de comida rápida llamado "Queen Burger". Antes de entrar percibí como se acercaban hacia mi miles de criaturas que emitían un bufido muy extraño, realmente estremecedor. Dentro del Queen Burger pude sentirme más seguro, ¿pero hasta cuándo duraría esa sensación?

Continuará…


	2. Pesadilla

**Silent Hill – Eternal Suffering **

**Un Fanfic by Jerx**

**Pesadilla. Capítulo II**

No mucho. Para prevenir que cualquiera de esas criaturas entrara al local, bloquee la puerta con lo que hallé a mi paso, sillas y mesas para ser más específico. Parte de la iluminación del recinto se encendió, afortunadamente en el momento más indicado. A pesar de haber corrido una distancia no muy larga, quedé completamente agotado y algo ahogado, así que me senté en una de las sillas, la cual también mostraba señal de oxidación. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de pesadilla?" me pregunté, en un susurro. Mientras las luces titilaban, y mi nerviosismo se acrecentaba, la molesta musiquilla del celular volvió a sonar. Ésta vez se oía el tema un poco deformado, como si el móvil estuviera algo descompuesto. El celular notificaba un mensaje de texto, el cual decía simplemente "Tienes un nuevo mensaje en tu Buzón de voz. Marca 500 para oírlo." Sentía en el exterior como aquellas criaturas hacían todo lo posible para entrar, en cualquier instante lograrían tener acceso así que debía escapar rápidamente por alguna otra salida del restaurante. Me levanté del asiento y busqué alguna puerta de emergencia, o al menos una puerta trasera. Mientras hacía mi búsqueda, llamé al número 500 para oír el susodicho mensaje de voz. Lo único que percibí fue interferencias muy agudas, parecía que se oía una voz muy lejana, pero hablaba en otro idioma. Seguramente era inglés, pero debo aceptar que siempre fui un idiota para aquella lengua, así que no logré traducir nada. Lamentablemente, no logré hallar ninguna otra salida, había otra puerta pero extrañamente no se podía abrir. La luz terminó por cortarse totalmente, lo que provocó que mi pánico llegara al límite. Hubo un largo silencio, pero se quebrantó con un gran y duradero ruido, provocado por varias ventanas quebrándose al mismo tiempo. Fuese lo que fuese que acechaba en el exterior ya se encontraba dentro, y en cualquier instante podía aniquilarme. Usé, como antes, la poca luz que aportaba el celu y me guíe para entrar a la cocina. Dentro había mayor cantidad de sangre, y un cuerpo colgado. Era una muchacha de unos 7 años, y tenía marcas de haber sido acuchillada recientemente. La sangre aún brotaba de sus numerosas heridas.

Ya no tenía donde escapar, estaba encerrado en la cocina de un mugriento restaurante de comida rápida, que tenía manchas de sangre seca y un desagradable hedor a putrefacción, a punto de ser atacado por unas criaturas que aún no había visto, pero obviamente eran horribles y amenazantes. Recordé, entonces, el cuerpo sin vida de Ximena, su expresión, la hemorragia que había tenido, y sus agónicos momentos de asfixia, larga y dolorosa muerte que he odiado desde toda mi existencia. Con lágrimas en los ojos, intenté bloquear la puerta con mi propio cuerpo y mi fuerza. Pero era inútil, en cualquier instante cedería. Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas, el sonido de las sirenas, casi imperceptible, hizo que sintiera náuseas y comenzara a vomitar. También sentí el aire muy pesado, tanto que ya no era capaz de respirarlo. Así, inconsciente, caí al suelo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en aquel loco mundo. Un cielo despejado y hermoso se abrió hacia mis pupilas, la calma había vuelto a mí. Pero algo no andaba bien, sentí que mi cuerpo estaba desnudo, lo cual corroboré segundos después. No me encontraba en ese pueblo maldito, pero sí en un bosque que recordaba perfectamente. Me levanté del suelo, y comprobé que me encontraba en un área próxima a la localidad en la que vivía por esos años. Para ser más específico, vivía en un pueblo cercano al puerto de Valparaíso (Chile, ya antes lo dije), pero sin importancia geográficamente, no salía en los mapas y rara vez era nombrado en los medios. Para lo único que servía era para alimentar la ambición de los empresarios capitalistas que podían poner libremente industrias sin preocuparse realmente si contaminaban mucho o no. Este bosque, en el cual me hallaba solo y por alguna razón, desnudo, era territorio de un proyecto inmobiliario que poco a poco absorbía más y más, para fortalecer el afán capitalista que dominaba. Como era terreno privado, debía retirarme lo más pronto posible de allí. Sin embargo, quizás había sido violentado y conducido a ese lugar por antisociales, así que tenía una buena excusa por si aparecían guardias.

Cerca de donde desperté había un extraño símbolo grabado en el suelo, era un círculo rojo que se componía de más círculos en el interior (tres círculos interiores y dos exteriores), y que contenía varios caracteres que aún no logro comprender, mucho después me enteraría que ese símbolo se llama "Halo of the Sun". Había sido marcado con sangre. "¿Qué es esto? Pareciera ser el símbolo de un extraño ritual… ¿y por qué estoy desnudo en este bosque? ¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?..." no lograba recordar. Desde que desperté había sentido un olor a humo que cada vez se intensificaba más, estaba seguro de que cerca de mi había un incendio. Explore un poco (no sin sentir vergüenza por andar exhibiéndome de tal manera en un pueblito como ese, donde el sólo hecho de que esté desnudo en un bosque alborotaría a las viejas y provocaría una oleada de rumores en mi contra), y hallé una grabadora en el suelo. La recogí, intenté oír lo que tenía grabado el microcassette, pero el audio se escuchaba de forma defectuosa.

Luego de aguardar unos minutos para recapacitar lo que estaba pasando, sentí el sonido de una alarma parecido al de aquella pesadilla que había tenido. Pero esta vez no pasó nada extraño, con seguridad eran los bomberos que acudirían pronto a apagar el incendio. Unos segundos después noté las consecuencias de aquel suceso. Si los bomberos llegaban me culparían a mí de haber ocasionado el fuego, después de todo quizás era un chico loco con una extraña manía y estaba intentando hacer algún tipo de invocación satánica, por eso lo del signo con sangre en el suelo. Eso me atemorizó un poco, así que salí corriendo con destino a mi casa.

La vergüenza que sentía en ese momento es la peor que he tenido en toda mi vida. Llegué totalmente humillado a mi hogar, afortunadamente había pocas personas transitando por las calles repletas de tierra, así que los comentarios y las burlas no serían muchas al principio, pero sí con el paso de los días. Con los pies adoloridos, y con la adrenalina al máximo, entré a mi casa tratando de idear el argumento más sólido posible para explicar porque llegué sin ropa a mi hogar como a las 7:00 AM. No tenía palabras lo suficientemente buenas, pero al ver que no había nadie en mi casa me sentí mucho mejor, no necesitaba explicación alguna. Dejé la grabadora en mi escritorio (la llevé todo el tiempo en mi mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda me tapaba… ya saben qué), me di un baño, y luego me vestí.

Con el pasar del tiempo ese episodio fue, afortunadamente, borrándose de la memoria colectiva. Debo decir que se burlaron mucho de mí, y que me hicieron preguntas de todo tipo. Algunos creían que me habían violado, pero yo lo negaba, sin ni siquiera saber realmente qué es lo que me sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo borrado. Les dije a todos que fui llevado allí de forma paranormal, y como muchos en el pueblo la mayoría cree en esas ridiculeces (les llamo ridiculeces siendo que algunas cosas para nada normales han sucedido en mi vida. Aún así, me refiero a brujas y monstruos míticos, cosas por el estilo), no fue cuestionado mayormente.

Pero la pesadilla no acabó. Aún no despertaba, seguía sumergido en la ignorancia.

Un año después, otra vivencia, muy inquietante por cierto, sacudió otra vez mi tranquila vida. Mientras me hallaba en clases, en el pequeño colegio al que asistía (ubicado en la misma localidad, no tenía interés en irme a un colegio de Valparaíso porque encontraba que el mío era apto para darme una educación suficiente. Inmenso error), un dolor de cabeza infernal me agotó y me hizo quedar dormido. También cooperaron las aburridas matemáticas por supuesto. El profesor me despertó, y luego de decir unas cuantas palabras que hicieron reír al resto (muy simpático el caballero ese), me mandó al baño para que así me mojara la cara y despertara. Obedecí sin titubeos, por muy pesado que fuese el profe yo solía ser muy sumiso en esos tiempos (lo digo como si fuesen muuuuchos años atrás, no son tantos, pero los veo distantes de igual modo). Mientras me empapaba la cara, vi como en el espejo aparecían unas manchas de forma muy misteriosa. Inexplicablemente, surgieron letras hechas con sangre en frente de mi nariz. Mi corazón se paralizó al ver semejante suceso. El espejo se quebró en mil pedazos, pero había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que la frase se quedara grabada en mi memoria: "Go to Silent Hill", decía.

Continuará…


	3. Vivencias de un fracasado

**Vivencias de un fracasado. Capítulo III**

Paralizado, contemplé como las paredes del baño se llenaban de sangre. Ruidos, ruidos de toda clase de golpes se oían de forma intermitente, sin permitir dilucidar de que parte provenían específicamente. Mi respiración se hizo irregular, estaba tan nervioso y asustado que apenas me sostenía en pie. Susurros, voces que me hablaban fueron las responsables, después, de mi desesperación. Salí del baño, sin poder creerlo observé como mi pequeño colegio se había sumergido en una espesa niebla. Di unos cuantos pasos, cuando sentí que alguien se aproximaba hacia mí. Esperaba que fuera algún profesor, u otro estudiante, pero cuando se encontraba a centímetros de chocar conmigo, pude notar que era una criatura muy extraña y desagradable. Tenía un cuerpo deforme, y parecía tener sus órganos como saliéndose de sí, casi colgando. Semejante atrocidad me horrorizó y me asqueó, temí por mi vida, pero afortunadamente alguien golpeó a la criatura por la espalda. A primera vista no pude identificar quien fue, pero me había salvado el pellejo. Luego de haber dañado a la abominación lo suficiente, el sujeto arrojó el arma llena de sangre, que había sido un tubo de cañería oxidado, al suelo.

-¿Quién eres? – Me preguntó, mientras jadeaba extenuado.

-Estudio aquí, en este colegio. – Respondí.

-¿Colegio? –El tipo miró como inspeccionando el lugar. – A mi esto no me parece un colegio, es una prisión.

-Bueno, como sea. –Dije yo, sin ánimo de debatir. – ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y quién eres?

-Me llamo Vladimir Krebs, y creo que estoy perdido. En medio de la niebla, llegué hasta este lugar. Tuve que escapar, me venían siguiendo unos maniáticos que querían vengarse de mí.

-¿Qué les hiciste?

-¿A quienes?

-A los que te perseguían.

-No, nada. No es de tu incumbencia niño. – Ni siquiera era tan niño, no sé porque me llamó así – Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Ten cuidado, y no dejes que la niebla te distraiga, confía en tu instinto. – Luego de decirme eso, se marchó. Contemplé unos segundos el cuerpo inerte de la criatura repugnante, parecía nacida de mis propias pesadillas.

Oí una voz que me llamaba. Me decía que despertara de forma desesperada, mientras agitaba mi cuerpo que se encontraba tendido en el baño. Efectivamente, al parecer nunca había salido de allí, y me había desmayado segundos después de orinar. Al despertar, pude ver como una gran cantidad de personas me observaban y me rodeaban molestosamente. Pero no era yo solamente el centro de la atención, también lo era un chico que yacía en el suelo en un lugar cercano a mí. Tenía el cuerpo ensangrentado, y al parecer había sido golpeado brutalmente con un tubo. ¿Quién lo había golpeado de esa manera? No tenía idea en ese instante, pero quien lo hizo, debió haber estado lleno de una ira incontrolable, pues la cara del muchacho estaba casi desfigurada. No comprendía nada, ¿cómo iba a entenderlo? Si hasta ahora me parece complicado.

Ese día, y varios más, me hicieron muchas preguntas, creían que podía saber quien había sido el agresor, y hasta sospecharon que yo mismo había sido, pues daba la coincidencia de que el chico asesinado (sí, porque horas más tarde falleció en el hospital) era alguien que me caía terriblemente mal, y aquel odio mutuo era conocido por todos mis compañeros de clase y los profesores. Sin embargo, yo no recordaba nada, y debido a la falta de evidencias, y al hecho de que seguía siendo un menor de edad (inmune a los designios de la ley por mi supuesta falta de discernimiento), no salí mayormente perjudicado que en una clara baja de reputación en el poblado. A pesar de que pude haberme marchado a vivir a otro lugar, y varias veces me dijeron que lo hiciera, preferí quedarme en ese maldito lugar, después de todo, por alguna razón, me sentía ligado a él. Sólo me cambie de colegio, para evitar problemas. Me fui a un establecimiento educacional un poco mejor que el anterior, pero igual, al ser público, la educación dejaba mucho que desear. Fue en ese colegio que me hice amigo de Felipe, y vale la pena mencionarlo, pues después se cruza en mi vida en extrañas circunstancias a futuro, y es precisamente con él con quien en estos instantes voy a ese infierno llamado Silent Hill para enfrentar mi destino, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, sólo… tómenlo en cuenta. Y aún escribo como dirigiéndome a mucha gente, ¡quizás este escrito no llegue a ser leído por nadie más que por mí, aún así, prefiero creer que habrá alguna vez un lector que pueda entender por lo que he pasado, o todo lo contrario, quedar confundido y desechar este texto como la basura que es, las vivencias de un fracasado.

Fue en ese periodo, casi a dos meses de finalizar las clases, que llegué a la otra escuela. Era grande y espaciosa, pero con alumnos que representaban la pobreza del lugar en que vivía. Es que en Chile, como en varias partes del mundo, la pobreza está muy ligada a un bajo nivel cultural y un desinterés por aprender. Por supuesto que existen excepciones, pero hay mayores probabilidades de encontrar a un chileno pobre hablando mal (es decir, expresándose con un lenguaje completamente deformado y marginal) que a uno con más ingresos económicos, y que pudo tener una educación mejor. No me sentía cómodo en ese lugar… recuerdo que pasé días muy malos, donde solía hundirme en depresiones constantes. Pero resistí, sabía que saldría de ese agujero algún día.

El 31 de Octubre de ese año, algo singular aconteció. El director se estremeció al ver que alguien había pintado un gran signo circular y rojizo en el frontis del establecimiento. Algunos decían que era un símbolo satánico, otros que era una gran burla hacia las creencias personales del director, un grupo numeroso alababa a uno de los chicos populares sin ni siquiera haber sido él el responsable. Yo sabía quien había sido, fue Felipe, que quiso demostrar su rebeldía como nunca antes. No era nada extraordinario, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la similitud que tenía ese signo con el que había visto tiempo atrás en el bosque. En un principio pensé que tal vez Felipe tenía relación con alguna secta y que era en parte responsable de esa extraña alucinación que tuve aquel día, y que haya despertado inesperadamente desnudo. Pero no… después me dijo que el signo lo había visto en un libro que tenía su abuelo. Y que como lo encontró interesante, lo utilizó para hacer la broma. Aunque me aclaró que no tenía nada que ver con el diablo… era algo completamente distinto, pero que no había entendido. Mala comprensión lectora.

Al llegar a mi casa, me alarmé al entrar a mi pieza y oír unas extrañas voces. La grabadora (que había encontrado el año anterior en el bosque) estaba emitiendo sonido por primera vez, nunca había funcionado. Se escuchaban personas que hablaban fuerte y modulado, como en una especie de extraño ritual. No entendía lo que decían, pero lo que más me impactó, fue oír mi voz dando un grito. Yo estaba allí, en medio de esa ceremonia. No lo recordaba… pero supuse que había sido grabado ese día que perdí la noción del tiempo y aparecí en ese extraño lugar. Cuando mi cuarto se llenó de niebla, supe inmediatamente que había vuelto a caer en esa pesadilla. Pero esa vez no me iría sin respuesta. Al salir de mi casa, allí estaba, nuevamente en el pueblo maldito. No en el mío, estaba en Silent Hill…

Hasta ese momento, había efectuado variadas búsquedas en el Internet para tener más información sobre la Colina Silenciosa. Me enteré de que se encontraba en yanquilandia (USA), y por las imágenes que miré, me percaté de que era el lugar que había visto en ese sueño/alucinación. Lo más interesante, era el hecho de que se había transformado en una especie de pueblo fantasma, y que era conveniente no ir allí. Había información sobre cultos extraños, un tráfico de una droga llamada "White Claudia" que tenía poderes alucinógenos, y un incidente de un incendio que había conmocionado a la gente de ese lugar. También era importante que las personas solían extraviarse al ir hacia allá, y que algunos no volvían a ser vistos. Era un lugar muy peculiar… Pero no lograba comprender que tenía que ver yo, un pendejo de Chile que no resaltaba en nada fuera de lo normal, con un pueblo como ese. Ni tampoco como podía verlo en visiones, sin ni siquiera conocerlo.

Imprimí un mapa de Silent Hill con anterioridad, no mostraba mucho detalle pero sabía que seguramente me serviría en alguna ocasión. Lo tomé, y salí de mi casa. Aparecí en un lugar distinto a la vez primera, pero llegué de igual forma al Queen Burger con unos cuantos pasos. Esta vez la puesta estaba bloqueada. Seguí caminando por Matheson St. Y me topé con alguien que ya había visto antes. Era Vladimir Krebs.

-¿Tú aquí? – pregunté, extrañado de verlo a él precisamente.

-Oh… Hola… no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Nunca te lo dije. –Luego de un rato de silencio, en el que se supone que debía decir mi nombre, agregué: - ¿Todavía sigues perdido?

-A veces logro salir de acá, y volver a Santiago.

-¿Y todavía te siguen?

-Los he visto por aquí cerca. –Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que nadie venía – ¿Te dije que quieren vengarse de mí? – Ese tipo me pareció desde un principio un demente.

-Sí, sí me lo dijiste. Pero no me contaste por qué querían vengarse de ti.

-Porque yo los asesiné. –Respondió secamente.

Continuará…


	4. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro. Capítulo IV**

Reaccioné totalmente extrañado frente a aquellas palabras. Definitivamente estaba loco… aunque siempre hay que dejar espacio para la duda. Quizás Krebs decía la verdad…

-¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté, cuando decidió marcharse luego del silencio que mantuve. No me respondió, pero supuse que seguiría escapando, o investigando aquel extraño pueblo. Eso mismo hice yo, recorrer las vacías calles. En medio del recorrido me di cuenta de que había varias calles cortadas, que daban a parar en inmensos hoyos. Tardé unos minutos en percatarme de que estaba encerrado en aquel sector, y no podía seguir avanzando. Comenzaba a oscurecer, y el terror aumentaba cada vez más. Me preocupé de buscar a Krebs, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Había cruzado alguno de esos barrancos, o simplemente se había desvanecido. Por más que seguí buscando una forma de salir de allí, no había manera.

Mientras me encontraba en búsqueda de alguna salida, hallé encima de un banco una página de un periódico. El nombre "Walter Sullivan" se repetía en un artículo. No le di real importancia, además que no tenía ganas de andar traduciendo. La niebla se hacía cada vez más espesa, me era imposible seguir avanzando. Por casualidad, vi que la puerta de una casa estaba abierta, así que sin dudar entré. Bueno, no es cierto… dudé un poco. Dentro no encontré un clima más cálido como esperaba, y las luces no encendían. Pero entonces vi que alguien estaba adentro, sentado en el comedor, o debería decir sentada en el comedor. Era una niña pequeña… era mi hermana menor.

-Cris… pero cómo… no es posible, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – me encontraba totalmente asombrado, a Cris no la veía hace años.

-Hasta que al fin apareciste, hermano… Llegué hasta acá buscándote, para darte mi ayuda. – Extrañamente su voz se oía desganada, muy seria, para la situación en que nos encontrábamos. Me acerqué hacia ella y le di un abrazo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no llores.

-Cris, me siento tan solo en este lugar. Estoy abandonado, perdido… y en cualquier instante pueden aparecer esos monstruos.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de algo? –Me preguntó, con voz apacible.

-No, ¿de qué cosa?

-Esos monstruos se parecen a los que solías dibujar cuando tenías 8 años. Pero estos se ven mucho más reales.

-Tienes razón… pero, ¿cómo es que recuerdas eso? – pregunté sorprendido.

-No ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Cuando mis padres se separaron yo tenía 8. Luego de numerosas discusiones, acordaron que cada uno, mi madre y mi padre, se quedarían con uno de nosotros. Mi papá fue el que se quedó con mi hermana, y se la llevó lejos, a Canadá. Ese día en que nos tuvimos que despedir, sentí mucha pena. Aunque nos peleábamos, como muchos hermanos, desarrollé un fuerte lazo con ella debido a que, además que teníamos más o menos la misma edad, ella no tenía muchos amigos. Solía acompañarla cuando se encontraba triste y necesitaba compañía, y siempre la motivaba para que no se dejara amedrentar por aquellos compañeros que la molestaban en el colegio. La protegía… la quería mucho. Le prometí que aunque se fuera a otro país, nos volveríamos a encontrar otro día. Y es que mi papá le decía que ella debía olvidarse de que volvería a Chile, porque era una mierda de país, y que también tenía que olvidar su antigua familia, porque allá en Canadá encontraría una nueva. Mi mamá y yo le escribíamos cartas, pero claro, no había respuesta.

-Me tengo que ir. – dijo, inesperadamente, Cris.

-¿¡Pero adónde vas a ir!?

-No te preocupes, estaré bien hermano. – Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, le pregunté algo más.

-¿Y de qué sirvió este encuentro? Si tan sólo te vas sin decirme nada... –Las luces al interior de la casa se encendieron. Ya se había hecho de noche.

-Sirvió para que supieras que tienes a alguien que te puede apoyar. Así como tú te preocupaste de mí siempre, ahora es mi turno.

-No me digas eso Cris, tu no me debes nada.

-¡Nos vemos! – dijo, y se fue. Se fue sin ni siquiera una linterna para guiarse por la oscuridad. ¡Y esas criaturas que podían hacerle daño! Seguramente estaban por todas partes, esperando una víctima. No podía dejarla sola, así que salí al exterior para buscarla.

-¡¡Cris!!, ¡¡Cris!! ¿¡Dónde estás!? – No respondía. Corrí por si lograba alcanzarla, pero la oscuridad no me dejaba saber dónde me encontraba. De pronto vi que alguien con una linterna se acercaba hacia mí.

-Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here!

-Ehh… No sé hablar inglés, I don't speak english very well – le respondí al Viejo, pronunciando lo último de una forma desastrosa. El tipo se acercaba hacia mí de forma amenazante, pero afortunadamente apareció Krebs. Traía una pistola, y le disparó al sujeto. En realidad no sé que tan positivo fue eso…

-Otra vez salvándome Krebs, apareces en el instante preciso.

-Para eso estamos los compatriotas, para ayudarnos. –Comencé a pensar que quizás no era tanto para ayudarme que disparó, sino que necesitaba matar a alguien, como una necesidad.

-¿Sabes quién es este sujeto? – le pregunté, mientras recogía la linterna del viejo muerto.

-No, no me interesa en realidad, se notaba que era alguien peligroso. No podemos confiar en nadie en este lugar… – Mientras revisaba al sujeto, me di cuenta de que no llevaba arma alguna.

-Yo ya creí que estabas en otra parte de Silent Hill…

-¿Silent Hill? ¿Así es como se llama este infierno? – Preguntó Krebs.

-Sí, lo encontré en Internet. Además, salía el nombre del pueblo en un diario que encontré por allí, botado. – le respondí. Luego, decidí preguntarle sobre Cris. – Oye, ¿no habrás visto por aquí a una niña de unos 8 años?

-No. No he visto a nadie más que a ti y a este viejo de mierda. – De repente, aconteció algo que aún recordaba en mi memoria. Sonidos metálicos venían de todas partes, un terrible dolor de cabeza me dejó tumbado en el suelo. Sentía que no podía respirar, mientras un olor pútrido envolvía al pueblo. Las calles se volvieron metálicas y oxidadas, llenas de sangre y restos de carne. Todo se transformaba a un diseño de rejillas.

Cuando me levanté del suelo comprendí que aparecerían las criaturas desagradables de la vez pasada. Vi que Krebs aún estaba conmigo, e igualmente confundido. Dio un grito de terror y desesperación, comenzó a disparar a la nada, como si se enfrentara a un enemigo invisible.

-Aléjate de mí, ¡aléjate! – exclamaba como vuelto loco. Seguía desperdiciando las balas en atacar algo inexistente. –No debí haberte asesinado, lo reconozco, ¡perdón! No fue mi intención…

-¿Qué pasa Krebs? ¿A quién atacas? – Con la linterna alumbré por todas partes por si podía ver al enemigo. Pero no había nadie.

-Al viejo de mierda, ¿qué no ves? ¡Está dispuesto a vengarse! Escapa, esta es una batalla entre él y yo. – Preferí hacerle caso, especialmente porque uno de esos balazos que le daba al aire podía llegarme en cualquier instante. Corrí, esquivando unos agujeros que había en el suelo. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que los lugares en donde estaban antes esos extraños barrancos ahora estaban accesibles, pude llegar, entonces, a Midwich St.

Unos perros me comenzaron a seguir, No tenían piel, y se veían completamente repugnantes. Corría lo más rápido que podía, que puede ser bastante lento para personas con mayor destreza física. Me dirigí hacia la Midwich Elementary School, pero desafortunadamente la puerta estaba cerrada. Fue en ese instante que sentí por primera vez el terror absoluto, mayor que el que sentí aquella vez en el Queen Burguer… porque esta vez no tenía lugar donde esconderme. Un perro me alcanzó el brazo, empecé a forcejear y sentí el dolor de que me arrancara la carne. Otro más se me tiró encima, y caí al suelo. Sentía como me mordían por todas partes, gritaba lleno de sufrimiento. Pensé que estaba perdido, que ese era el fin… obviamente estaba equivocado.

Todo se apagó a mí alrededor, por unos segundos la paz y la armonía estaban junto a mí por primera vez. Era un instante libre de problemas, eso era, libre, ¡libre al fin! Pero entonces abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en el suelo de mi dormitorio. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, y lleno de marcas de mordeduras caninas, pero eran sólo marcas, no había carne desgarrada ni exceso de sangre. Parecía como si hubiese sido una mordida muy leve, siendo que el dolor que sentí en el instante fue inmenso. Desorientado, observé mí alrededor. Me llamó la atención el hecho de que la impresora estuviera funcionando. En la pantalla del computador había algo escrito con sangre, "To the HOLE". En las hojas que botaba la impresora se repetía sucesivamente la palabra "Hell". Comencé a preguntarme si eso lo había hecho yo mismo en un estado inconsciente, o había alguien más, o algo, que provocaba todo eso. Descansé un poco, acostándome sobre la cama, y encendí el televisor. Una reacción un poco extraña después de todo lo que me había sucedido. Es que en realidad estaba muy shockeado como para hacer otra cosa que incluyera pensar demasiado. Estaban dando una aburrida teleserie en uno de los canales nacionales, cuando apareció un flash informativo que mostraba la foto de un tal Carlos García, prófugo, que había sido visto en un pequeño pueblo cercano a Valparaíso. Salían varios entrevistados que conozco, por la cercanía. Si hasta mi mamá salió en la tele, maldita sea, que vergüenza. Me asombré al ver que ese Carlos García era nada más y nada menos que Vladimir Krebs, seguramente este último era un nombre falso. Pero debo admitir que Krebs suena mucho mejor.

Continuará…


	5. Midwich

**Midwich. Capítulo V**

Esa noche tuve pesadillas. Me veía desnudo, solo, en una sala de una escuela que desconocía. No tenía como salir. Oía que alguien lloraba y hablaba para sí, era una voz femenina que ya antes había escuchado, me era familiar. Pero entonces la sala se llenaba de espectros que querían atacarme. Salían de las paredes, con furia. Era niños, muchos niños que se acercaban hacia mí. No podía huir de ellos, estaban por todas partes. Por más que me hacían daño brutalmente, yo no moría nunca. Era un eterno sufrimiento. Fue entonces que desperté violentamente, y me di cuenta de que alguien estaba al lado mío, observándome. Pero aquel ente se esfumó en segundos. No sé porque, pero presentí que no había sido sólo esa vez que aquella figura me había estado observando en la oscuridad, siempre había estado allí, persiguiéndome en mis sueños. ¿Qué era lo que vigilaba? Quizás era un delirio de persecución, una alucinación producida por mi mente estresada. Sólo paranoia. Encendí la luz, y me di cuenta de que mi habitación se veía muy distinta. Miré para todos lados, ¡y no había puerta por donde salir! Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre seca, y con mensajes perturbadores que no tenían nada que envidiar a los que salían en las películas de terror. Sentía golpes provenientes de todas partes ¿había alguien del otro lado?… pero todo cesó, segundos después mi dormitorio había vuelto a la normalidad. Excepto por una perturbadora carta que había encima de mi cama:

"Sólo quería jugar un poquito…", decía.

No había firma.

Me fui a dar un baño, quería liberar tensiones. Llené la bañera con agua, y me metí dentro. Prefería bañarme que ducharme por varias razones, pero la más importante era que la ducha para mí nunca era rápida, porque la infinidad de cosas que se pasaban por mi mente me hacían distraer de tal manera que podía estar duchándome durante 25 minutos, siendo que la finalidad de la ducha es ahorrar tiempo. Al estar en la tina el hecho de que se enfríe el agua me da un límite. Como que esto no tiene nada que ver con el relato… pero bueno, se me ocurrió ponerlo de todas formas.

Mientras estaba en la bañera, fue que sentí que me observaban nuevamente. Ésta vez era Cris. Me sobresalté de inmediato, era imposible que estuviese allí, no había explicación lógica.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí Cris?

-Her, – que era como me decía habitualmente, algo así como "bro" – tienes que volver a Silent Hill. Alguien te necesita.

-No quiero volver más a ese lugar Cris… y, ¿cómo es posible que estés acá siendo que…?

-No es una decisión que puedas tomar. Ahora, levántate de una vez, y vístete. – Después de decirme eso, se fue tranquilamente. Yo quedé impactado. Al salirme de la bañera me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío. Había niebla dentro de la casa…

Luego de vestirme, sentí que mi celular estaba sonando en mi dormitorio. Fui a contestarlo rápidamente.

-Aló.

-¡Ayúdame! Ven luego, estoy en la Escuela… creo que se llama Midwich.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿No me reconoces la voz? Soy Ximena. –La llamada terminó en ese instante. Ya nada podía sorprenderme, al escuchar que Ximena estaba viva después de haber visto todo su cuerpo ensangrentado, ya nada podía sorprenderme. Ese lugar, Silent Hill, resultaba ser un lugar mágico… eso era lo que creía. Más bien es un lugar con una maldición interminable. Cogí el mapa nuevamente, al igual que la linterna que había adquirido en mi anterior viaje, y salí a inspeccionar a la calle. Pero esta vez no aparecí en Silent Hill, como creía que iba a suceder. La niebla envolvía todo, pero seguía siendo mi pueblo. Luego de esperar alguna teletransportación extraña, me di cuenta de que no iba a pasar nada. Así que me resigné, y entré a mi hogar. Terror sentí al ver que las cosas habían cambiado al interior, como en mi sueño. Las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre, y el suelo estaba hecho de rejas. Podía ver a través de ellas un vacío interminable, y pedazos de carne adheridos, también, soltando un olor pútrido que me provocaba ganas de vomitar. La puerta que conducía al área de los dormitorios no abría. Encontré en ella una nota que resaltaba por el color del papel entre tanta sangre y óxido.

"Can't be opened yet"

Pensé que tal vez ahora sí me encontraba en Silent Hill. Obviamente me debía encontrar en Silent Hill. Pareciera que ese pueblo sabe jugar a la perfección con nuestras mentes… Aunque ni siquiera me hallaba en ese lugar físico específico, era sólo… algo así como que estuviera manifestado espiritual o psicológicamente en ese sitio. Estaba allí, pero al mismo tiempo no. Mi cuerpo debía seguir en la cama en esos instantes, o quizás aún seguía en el agua de la bañera, no estoy seguro. Pero al abrir la puerta que daba hacia el exterior, esta vez si sucedió como siempre. Aparecí muy cerca de la Midwich Elementary School. Al voltearme me percaté de que el lugar de donde se suponía que había salido recientemente, o sea, mi casa, ya no estaba.

No había metal y óxido en el exterior, todo era normal, si es que se puede considerar normal que haya niebla constantemente y que los alrededores estén deshabitados. Di unos cuantos pasos, y detrás de mí, entre la niebla, pude oír pasos. Observé atentamente, y agudicé mi oído para detectar si había algún ser extraño al acecho. Logré ver una sombra que susurraba algo. No podía oírle, y tampoco quería acercarme hacia esa escalofriante entidad. Cuando se empezó a acercar hacia mí, preferí correr. Tenía miedo… ese extraño ser que no se dejaba ver el rostro no me daba confianza alguna, debía ser un ente malvado. Al mirar hacia atrás me di cuenta de que ya no me estaba siguiendo, sólo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que inexplicablemente estaba delante de mí. Me detuve y lo miré aterrorizado. Un "¿Quién eres?" muy inseguro salió por mi boca. Silencio, sólo silencio, el ente no me respondía. Luego de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, desapareció. Cuando se desvaneció, comencé a respirar con tranquilidad. Avancé hacia la escuela, y pude entrar, esta vez la puerta principal estaba desbloqueada Aunque el establecimiento estaba vacío, podía sentir un ambiente escolar, con el barullo característico, sonidos de pupitres moviéndose y sillas acomodándose, lápices escribiendo, quejas de niños que estaban siendo molestados por abusadores, lápices cayendo al suelo, hojas que se arrancaban de los cuadernos, risas… pero eran risas que transmitían nostalgia, se habían ido hace mucho tiempo. Me sobresalté al oír un llanto muy desgarrador que venía de una de aulas. Todo el ambiente sonoro de un día de clases normal se desvaneció, ahora no se oía nada más que el crujir del lugar, y el sonido del viento que venía de afuera. Caminé recorriendo el primer piso atentamente, expectante hacia cualquier peligro. Me sentía como un idiota yendo a un lugar tan peligroso sin arma alguna, bueno, ahora no cometeré ese error. Sin embargo, aquel día iba desarmado, con un millón de posibilidades de ser atacado y asesinado sin que ni siquiera me percatara. Pero tenía cierta seguridad, suponía que si me pasaba algo realmente terrible, podría despertar como las veces pasadas, con mínimos daños…

Entré a un baño, al de varones. Había mucha sangre, y un cuerpo mutilado en el suelo. Preferí salir inmediatamente de allí, el aire era asfixiante dentro. Al salir del baño sentí ese frío que había golpeado a mi cuerpo numerosas veces, y noté como la luz se iba de a poco. Tuve que encender la linterna. Lo más extraño, era que el cambio de día a noche fue demasiado brusco según mi consideración. Algo extraño iba a pasar… y así fue, efectivamente. El ruido de varios niños gritando me espantó. Aparecieron por todas partes unos infantes portando armas, cuchillos, tablas de madera, tubos metálicos, cualquier cosa excepto armas de fuego. Tenían sus rostros desfigurados, y realmente eran muy perturbadores. Estaban ensangrentados, llenos de cortes en sus cuerpos. Algunos tenían signos de haber sido quemados.

-¡Noooo! – Era ese grito de nuevo. – ¡Por favor, no me hagan daño, se los ruego! ¡Noo! ¡Ayudaa! ¡¡Déjenme salir!! – Era Ximena. Podía sentir su terror, debía ayudarla. Pero yo también estaba en problemas, me encontraba rodeado de un montón de niños dispuestos a atacarme con odio, buscando vengarse de alguien que no les hizo nada. Me hice paso entre ellos, dando empujones y golpes, pero recibí un corte en el brazo. El maldito bastardo casi me apuñala letalmente si no me hubiera tratado de cubrir. Cuando llegué a la sala de donde provenían los gritos, me sorprendí de que estuviera cerrada.

-¡Ximena! ¡Abre! ¡Xime! – Di golpes insistentes, pero nadie abría. Sentía que estaba dentro, la oía sufrir, agonizar… Una cantidad mayor de niños se acercaban hacía mí, no podría escapar, no tenía más salida que abrir esa puerta. Pero era inútil…

-¡¡Ximenaaaaaaaaaa!!

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Al entrar con suma rapidez, me di cuenta de que no había nadie dentro de aquella sala. Es más, tampoco estaban los niños afuera. Todo había vuelto a ser muy tranquilo, el ambiente fantasmagórico seguía, pero no habían niños asesinos, ni una Ximena sufriendo por torturas. Comencé a sospechar que mi mente me estaba jugando en contra, riéndose de mí. Di paso a dos alternativas: me estaba volviendo loco, o Silent Hill tenía el poder de hacerme ver cosas que no estaban allí realmente. No podía tener una respuesta certera…

Me asombré al ver escrito mi nombre en la pizarra de la sala. Yo siempre he odiado decir mi nombre, si es posible evito decirlo, es lo mejor. Si se vuelve necesario, utilizo uno falso, Alí Guerra. Mi nombre verdadero sólo lo utilizó si es para algo importante. Pero estaba siendo exhibido en esa pizarra… quería decir que alguien me conocía. Recordé, en medio de un flashback, la primera vez que me encontré con Ximena, cuando me transferí a esa dimensión de sangre y óxido, a ese "otro mundo". Ella gritó mi nombre, pude oírlo a la perfección. Y eso que no se lo había dicho…

Seguí recorriendo la escuela. Entré a un aula que estaba en el segundo piso, y esta vez sí que encontré a Ximena. Estaba sentada escribiendo algo, como si estuviera en un día escolar cualquiera. No había nadie más con ella.

-¿Xime? ¿Estás bien? – No me respondió, seguía escribiendo. Parecía que era un cuento o algo así. -¿Xime?

-No me molestes, tengo que entregar esto luego, necesito una buena nota. – Seguía escribiendo con total calma. Para interrumpirla nuevamente, y para salir de mi duda, le pregunté:

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

-No me lo has dicho aún. – Respondió secamente.

-Pero tú ese día me llamaste cuando estabas… herida. Ese día que te conocí, cuando todo se volvió metálico, frío, asfixiante y sangriento. Dijiste mi nombre, pidiendo ayuda. Y no pude dártela… perdona.

-¿Qué? Eso nunca pasó… yo recuerdo que vos desapareciste, y yo tuve que seguir escapando por mi cuenta. – Mientras decía esto no despegaba la vista de su trabajo. Parecía obsesionada, peligrosamente obsesionada. Para detener su absurdo comportamiento me acerque hacia ella y le arrebaté su texto, y lo rompí en frente de sus ojos. Casi se murió de la impresión.

-¡Pero qué has hecho imbécil!

-¡Xime, tranquila! Estamos perdidos en un pueblo de mierda, ¿y tu preocupada de escribir un cuento?

-¡Vos no entendés nada puto chileno de mierda! Ese cuento era importante, ¡importante! Era mi única oportunidad… ¡Vos sólo andás preocupado de tus problemas!... – En ese instante me comencé a sentir terriblemente mal. Oía como me regañaba, pero sus palabras eran lejanas. Me comencé a sentir muy ahogado, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba oxígeno desesperadamente.

-… entonces me lo quitaron, ¿y vos hacés lo mismo ahora?... Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

-No puedo… respirar… necesito mi medicamento…

-¿Medicamento? – Cada vez se dificultaba más…

-Salbutamol… soy asmá… tico… – Me empecé a marear lentamente… hasta que me desvanecí. El sonido de una alarma como la que ponen cuando hay una emergencia grave en algún pueblo o ciudad, fue lo último que oí. Muy similar a la que oí la primera vez que llegué a Silent Hill.

Me levanté, para darme cuenta de que había vuelto a mi realidad cotidiana, mi aburrido pueblo. Me encontraba en mi cuarto, con un cuchillo repleto de sangre en mis manos. Mi ropa estaba manchada también. Extrañado, investigué mi casa por si hallaba algo extraño. El miedo me invadió cuando vi que había mucha sangre en el dormitorio de mi madre. Encontré su cuerpo inerte. En un segundo sentí miles de sensaciones, que concluyeron en un largo y amargo llanto. No recuerdo más de ese día, no quiero recordar más.

Continuará…


	6. Desde el pasado

**Desde el pasado. Capítulo VI**

Después de la muerte de mi madre, me fui a vivir con mi abuela. Lamentablemente tuve que permanecer en el mismo poblado rural, mi abuela vivía muy cerca de donde estaba mi casa. Quizás me hubiera sentido un poco mejor viviendo en la ciudad. Es como el sueño que siempre han tenido las personas que deben vivir en un pueblo que les quita las ganas de dormir, porque el estigma siempre queda, si vives en un pueblito donde no hay pavimentación, y todavía hay muchos animales de granja, quedas como ignorante. Y lo peor es que la gente no le gusta cambiar ese estereotipo. No son ignorantes, prefieren ocuparse de otros asuntos.

Cuando me preguntaron sobre un posible sospechoso, yo no sabía que decir. Terminé culpando a alguien que no lo merecía, a ese tal Carlos García (o Vladimir Krebs). Inventé una historia que vinculaba al prófugo con la muerte de mi madre, dije que había entrado a mi casa de forma violenta, y que había pedido que lo mantuviésemos oculto, como allegado, un tiempo. Ante la respuesta negativa de mi madre, él decidió asesinarla, y casi lograba hacer lo mismo conmigo. La policía no me creyó al principio, pero tiempo después encontraron a Krebs en el pueblo. Al parecer, nunca se había ido de allí. Después de que habían anunciado por la TV que había sido visto por esos alrededores, Carlos García no se vio nunca más. Pensaron que había escapado de ese lugar rápidamente, ya que las operaciones de rastreo no tuvieron resultado. Pero ahora lo habían encontrado, tiempo después de que yo dijera que él había entrado a mi casa para esconderse. Obviamente él negó todo aquello que lo enlazaba con un homicidio que él no había cometido, pero siempre había sido un experto en mentir, así que lo declararon culpable. Fue algo muy precipitado, estoy seguro de que si le hubieran puesto un poco más de dedicación al caso, hubieran comprobado que estaba mintiendo, y que yo mismo era... el homicida.

Hasta el momento no sé como ocurrió exactamente. Lo único que sé, es que yo tenía el arma en mis manos. Y sentía en lo más fondo de mi alma, adherida como un montón de desechos que no me dejaban descansar ni un segundo por el hedor que emanaban, el pesar de la culpabilidad, que en voz alta decía: "¡Asesino!". Cuando hace poco tiempo atrás me hice una regresión, pude rememorar la esencia del suceso. Pero no el instante preciso en el que yo…

Como antes dije, me fui a vivir con mi abuela. Ella era muy simpática, siempre me sorprendió su energía y vitalidad. Esos días ella estaba muy triste, al igual que yo. A pesar de que me quería mucho, después de la muerte de mi mamá ella me empezó a tratar distinto. Creo que ella podía ver la culpa tras mis ojos. Me sentía muy mal por eso… prefería no verla mucho, ni conversar con ella. Después de llegar del colegio, me mantenía encerrado en mi dormitorio tratando de ordenar las cosas en mi mente, y sólo la veía cuando debía sentarme en la mesa a comer algo junto con ella.

En una tarde muy melancólica, recuerdo que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Aunque podía haber conversado con un amigo, no sentía que podían entenderme, obviamente creerían que estaba bromeando, hablando "huevadas" (más bien weas, como hubieran dicho). Era sobre mis "viajes"… y que actuaba sin consciencia mientras vivía todo ello.

-… Es una especie de lugar horrible… horrible e intimidante. Como uno de esos pueblos fantasmas que salen en las películas… pero peor que eso… porque lo que se ve allí, da más miedo que cualquier cosa que alguien podría llegar a imaginar. – Cuando le explique sobre Silent Hill, me escuchó muy atenta. No demostraba sorpresa, lo que me alivió.

-¿Cómo dijiste qué se llamaba ese lugar? – Me preguntó con su voz tranquila y gastada.

-Silent Hill… Colina silenciosa o del silencio, en español.

-Mmm… no sé nada sobre ese lugar. Creo haber escuchado que alguien de por aquí lo nombraba… ¿Sabes? Me llamó la atención que describiste un símbolo muy interesante…

-¿Un símbolo?

-Ese de los círculos. –Me aclaró.

-Ah, sí. ¿Sabes algo? – Recordé que Felipe lo había visto en un libro.

-Ese símbolo lo vi en un templo de un extraño culto… o secta, que hay por estos lugares. No sé como se llaman, pero ellos sí que son raros, no hablan muy bien el español, se nota que son gringos. No llegaron hace mucho… son más o menos recientes. Se aprovechan de que hay gente ignorante por acá, gente que cree cualquier cosa sólo para hallar un poco de esperanza. – Al terminar, sorbió un poco de té que ya se estaba enfriando.

Esa misma tarde, luego de que mi abuela me diera una dirección aproximada de donde se encontraba el templo, me fui en su búsqueda. Mi pueblo estaba repleto de templos que profesaban distintas creencias, era un lugar con pluralidad de fe's. Existía mucha discriminación por eso. Habían muchos seguidores del satanismo, algo completamente ridículo considerando que los tiempos ya no estaban para eso. Siempre en el bosque aparecían restos de los extraños ritos que practicaban… recuerdo que una vez presencié una orgía que me excitó bastante. Yo estaba escondido junto a unos amigos, mirando cada uno de los detalles de la ceremonia. Ah, y también recuerdo que una vez desperté desnudo en ese mismo bosque…

Al llegar al templo, me topé con un chico que iba en mi ex colegio. Era un idiota engreído y muy alto, un poco excedido de peso, con mal aliento, y con pecas en su rostro. Se llamaba Héctor, y era amigo de aquel muchacho que había muerto en extrañas circunstancias, cuando yo había ido a Silent Hill. Me miró como con odio, y luego me preguntó si acaso quería un libro que él se había robado dentro del templo. Me lo iba a pasar porque tenía miedo de que tuviera una maldición. Lo acepté, por la inmensa curiosidad que me daba el contenido que podía tener aquel texto. Me hizo un favor, pero estoy seguro que lo hizo con todo el odio del mundo, deseando que muriera al tomarlo. Lo oculté entre mi ropa, y luego entré al misterioso lugar. Dentro habían muchos cuadros extraños, de una mujer bastante hermosa, que parecía una divinidad. Un hombre fue a mi encuentro, un anciano que tenía cara de demente.

-Si estás acá por las resurrecciones, entonces debes irte de aquí. –Me dijo, con una pronunciación típica de un extranjero que recién se está adecuando al idioma.

-¿Resurrecciones? Yo… -Me observó de una forma muy extraña, como si se hubiera maravillado de verme. Se acercó hacia mí.

-No… tú eres distinto. Dime tu nombre.

-No le digo mi nombre a cualquiera.

-Mi nombre es George. ¿Estás interesado en entrar al culto? Te aseguro que encontrarás las respuestas que necesitas, la luz para alcanzar la felicidad que queremos todos, dejar a un lado el sufrimiento. – El viejo me dio miedo. Me fui moviendo lentamente hacia la salida.

-No, gracias. Creo que me equivoqué de lugar.

- Eres un cobarde. – Me dijo, mientras se devolvía hacia un altar donde habían extraños símbolos. Creo que tenía razón.

Antes de quedarme dormido, me puse a leer el libro. Era tan extenso como una Biblia, y todo estaba escrito en inglés. Pero pude entender lo suficiente como para ver que Silent Hill y ese extraño culto que se había asentado en el pueblo tenían una amplia relación. Me llamó la atención unas páginas que estaban marcadas con sangre. Trataban sobre un ritual, el ritual del "Rebirth". Al parecer, gracias al poder "oscuro" del pueblo, se podía revivir a alguien muy querido. Pero para eso había que estar totalmente ligado al culto, abandonar todo por amor. Un verdadero sacrificio.

El día siguiente fue muy impactante. No sólo porque ocurrió el "viaje" más interesante que hice a Silent Hill, sino que la escuela entera a la que iba en esos días, terminó destruida por un incendio. Estábamos todos muy tranquilos en la hora de almuerzo, cuando el humo empezó a llenar el lugar. Fue un pánico total. Yo no me quise alarmar demasiado, me iba a dirigir a la salida junto con los demás, cuando me empecé a ahogar. Fue entonces que mi realidad se perturbó, y aparecí en esa especie de mundo alternativo. Todo se veía deformado, y ya no había nadie más conmigo. Corrí, tratando de escapar de las llamas. Extrañamente, y sin coherencia alguna, aparecí en el gimnasio de la escuela. Todo era metálico, como siempre, y afectado por el oxido. Parecía que el fuego simplemente se había desvanecido. En medio del gimnasio, había una pelota de fútbol. Entró alguien al gimnasio, quien se sobresaltó al verme. Era un chico que iba un curso más arriba que yo, y que tenía un bajo perfil en el colegio. Era uno de esos chicos que son silenciosos, pero por dentro están llenos de ira y deseos de venganza.

-Yo incendié todo, yo fui. Me encanta quemar cosas… – Yo me quedé callado, y lo miré extrañado. No entendía porque se confesaba inmediatamente, y conmigo además. –Yo te recuerdo a ti… eres el que anduvo desnudo por el pueblo.

-Ehmmm… sí, ese soy yo. Aunque prefiero que me reconozcan por mis méritos. –Le dije.

-Pero ese fue un gran mérito. ¿Quién no ha querido andar así de libre por las calles? –Luego de un rato de silencio, donde él pateó el balón de fútbol y murmuraba pensamientos en voz baja, me atreví a preguntarle por qué había ocasionado el incendio.

-Oh, cuánto quería que me preguntaras eso. Me pagaron. Alguien que tenía ganas de acabar con todo esto, me dio harta plata. Aunque de todos modos siempre quise hacerlo. Creo que soy un poco pirómano… Ese día, en el que te hiciste famoso, para bien o para mal, yo hice un incendio forestal. Me sentí tan bien… – Vaya que he conocido dementes… – Oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos? El fuego ya está llegando acá. – De un instante a otro, me di cuenta que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. El sonido de las sirenas de los carros bombas anunciaba que los bomberos habían llegado. Y yo por alguna extraña razón no había abandonado el lugar, sino que me había ido al gimnasio y me puse a charlar con el pirómano que había ocasionado todo. Qué locura. Pareciera que este relato que acabo de hacer no tiene relación alguna con el tema central de la historia, pero en ese instante comencé a pensar seriamente en que quizás yo tenía algún problema psicológico, y que esos cambios de realidad no eran más que productos de mi mente enferma. Aún esa teoría es posible. Tiempo después, comencé a ir a un psiquiatra… pero ese es otro cuento.

Salí del lugar completamente ahogado. De pronto, una densa niebla apareció como por acto de magia. Frío… mucho frío. El ruido del montón de gente que estaba afuera observando el incendio, y de los bomberos haciendo todo lo posible para apagarlo, se había esfumado. Reinaba un silencio espectral. Era la pesadilla que había vuelto para incomodarme. Caminé tratando de no perder la calma. Debía llegar lo más pronto posible a mi hogar… eso pensé al principio, pero luego cambie de idea, no quería que apareciera mi abuela muerta esta vez. Así que me fui a la casa donde vivía con mi madre, que ahora estaba deshabitada. Traía el peso de una muerte horrenda, y se percibía al entrar en ella. Cuando me faltaba poco para llegar, sentí que me estaban siguiendo. Al voltearme, vi a unos tipos que traían unas cuchillas, y que sus rostros estaban tapados con unas bolsas negras. Se desplazaban de forma irregular, como si no pudiesen razonar. Pero sí tenían un objetivo… eliminarme. Corrí desesperadamente, los sujetos eran muy rápidos. Y con mi asma se dificultaban las cosas. Al verlos de más cerca, pude ver que traían ropas gastadas y sucias. También pude percibir un ambiente desagradable mientras se acercaban. Pero pude llegar, afortunadamente pude llegar. Cerré la puerta en sus caras. Fue extraño que estuviese esa puerta abierta, pero más inquietante fue lo que encontré dentro. O mejor dicho, a quien encontré. Era mi madre, que me miraba con ojos de profunda tristeza y decepción. Quedé inmóvil, no supe como reaccionar. Apenas pude suspirar, y desapareció... ¿Un recuerdo atrapado en aquella casa? ¿Un remordimiento de mi consciencia asesina? ¿Un fantasma vagando por sufrir una muerte demasiado impactante como para que se fuera en paz? No lo sé realmente…

Dentro todo se veía avejentado, como si esa casa la hubiese abandonado muchos años atrás. Sentía que había alguien en la pieza que había sido mi dormitorio. Efectivamente, al entrar vi a mi hermana.

Dije que nunca hubo respuesta. Por más que le escribiese cartas diciéndole lo mucho que la extrañaba, Cris no respondió. Pero cuando cumplí 12 años, fue que volví a ver a Cris. Por no mucho tiempo, pero había vuelto a Chile. Dos meses…

Ahora la Cris que veía delante de mí tenía 11 años seguramente. Los más atentos a la lectura se habrán dado cuenta que el tiempo no concordaba, las edades… esa Cris que veía no podía ser real, era sólo un recuerdo, una imagen física de mi pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cris? – Inexplicablemente… bueno, en realidad, varias cosas son inexplicables hasta el momento, nada podría ser explicado coherentemente, más que con teorías psicoanalíticas que me posicionarían como un maniático. Lo que quería decir es que mi dormitorio se veía como era antes, no estaba vacío como lo había dejado cuando me fui a vivir con mi abuela.

-Quiero ayudarte a entender, lo que está pasando. Por lo menos un poquito. – Tenía la ropa que llevaba ese día…

-¿En serio? Al fin, ¿me vas a dar respuestas?

-No todas, esas debes descubrirlas por ti mismo. Pero te puedo ayudar en… saber por qué Silent Hill, por qué tuviste que ser escogido para ir a Silent Hill. No fue aleatorio, ¿sabes? Todos van allí por una razón. Ya sea porque son pecadores que cometieron algo terrible y merecen ser castigados; o porque son elegidos para cumplir una función mayor. Y lamentablemente, tú no eres uno de los del segundo grupo, hermanito. La pregunta que te debes hacer es: ¿Qué hiciste para merecer ir a Silent Hill?


	7. Decisión

**Decisión. Capítulo VII**

¿Qué hice para merecer ir a Silent Hill?...

-Tú me has venido a atormentar por algo que no tengo la culpa, ¡tenía 12 años Cristina! No podía dármelas de héroe, eran demasiados… tenía miedo. –Comencé a sentir ese bulto más pesado en mi espalda, sí, sí que tenía culpa. La podía sentir, desgarrándome.

-¡Cobarde! – Me gritó con odio.

Cuando cumplí los doce, recibí la llegada de Cris con gran alegría. La habían traído de vuelta a Chile, porque la consideraban una molestia. Así que nos volvimos a encontrar, aunque ella había cambiado mucho, y me parecía que la Cris simpática que se había ido murió allá en Canadá, y en cambio, volvió una Cris fría y con resentimiento. No sé cuantas ofensas le habrá dicho mi padre que quedó con un autoestima tan bajo, o qué cosas le habrá dicho sobre nosotros para que Cris nos viera con ese rencor. Pero había vuelto y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones, para que esto termine de una vez? – Le pregunté, casi a punto de romper en lágrimas. Cris sonrió, estaba seguro de que era una sonrisa maliciosa. Me empezó a dar una serie de instrucciones que parecían descabelladas, pero a las cuales les dio plena seriedad.

-¿¡¡Pero por qué!!? ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ¡Es cruel! – Estaba realmente pasmado, más que mi hermana aquella chica parecía ahora un demonio.

-Es rectificar tu error. Una decisión difícil para que pagues por tus acciones. Sólo de esa manera te libraras de la condena eterna.

-¿Condena eterna? ¿A qué condena eterna te refieres?

-Tu alma alguna vez perteneció a un traidor que se opuso a las acciones del Culto que hay en este pueblo. Por eso mismo, Dios te ha condenado a un eterno sufrimiento. En cualquier cuerpo que estés, seguirás con la misma pena sobre ti – De demonio, Cris pasó a ser una fanática religiosa. ¿Acaso hablaba de reencarnación? ¡Y además de Dios! En ese instante no le daba crédito a lo que oía, casi creía al 100 que definitivamente yo me había vuelto loco, y que tenía alucinaciones o algo de ese estilo.

-Te estaré esperando en el Faro. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse, y dejarme un mapa con la localización del Faro marcada. Yo no reaccioné a irme después de varios minutos en los que estuve reflexionando sobre la petición de Cris. Si los viajes a Silent Hill pararían, y ya no tendría nunca más esa maldición que me seguía a todos lados, entonces prefería obedecer. Y eso fue lo que hice.

Al salir de mi dormitorio, me encontré perdido en un nuevo lugar. Parecía una especie de calabozo muy deprimente, con rastros de sangre por todos lados. Cuerpos crucificados, signos extraños, niños ahorcados, desgracia en abundancia. Avancé por el pasillo que parecía conducirme a la muerte misma. Oía susurros, que me dejaron aún más espantado, que parecían lanzarme maldiciones, me insultaban. Al final del pasillo, había un agujero. La sensación de que me estaban siguiendo fue la que me motivó a descender, y gracias a que había una escalera, bajé, muy apegado a ella, hacia el abismo.

Llegué a algo que tenía un diseño muy similar a una iglesia por dentro, pero no había ningún símbolo cristiano. Había una mujer vieja hincada y llorando, la cual al verme, se levantó rápidamente y escapó por una puerta que estaba cercana a ella. Traté de seguirla para preguntarle en donde estábamos, pero había cerrado la puerta para que yo no pudiera pasar. Aún así, había otras dos puertas, marcadas con números, y con cartas del tarot.

**Puerta con el número 6, The Lovers (Los enamorados)**

**Puerta con el número 20, Judgement (El Juicio)**

No sabía cuál escoger. Finalmente me decidí por la puerta del Juicio, después de una serie de pensamientos sobre el futuro incierto que me aguardaba al otro lado. Aparecí dentro de una celda de una prisión, donde estaba nada más y nada menos que Vladimir Krebs, o Carlos García, como realmente se llamaba.

-Mira quien me viene a acompañar en este encierro… el cabro de mierda que me acusó de haber asesinado a su mamita. – Estaba sentado en su cama, con un aspecto descuidado y sucio.

-Krebs… perdona por eso… es sólo que… ¡yo no podía admitir la culpa de ese asesinato! ¡Me hubiera cagado la vida sólo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que cometí un error y el cual ni siquiera recuerdo! – Le dije, con una entonación algo alterada.

-No te preocupes, no te culpo de mi desgracia. De todos modos merecía esto… Cargo en mi conciencia con los cadáveres de muchas personas. – Observé con detenimiento el lugar en el cual Krebs estaba recluido. Era deprimente, como cualquier otra celda, con escasa luz y con esos posters de mujeres desnudas que son fáciles de conseguir. Había también unas imágenes religiosas en la pared.

-¿Crees en Dios Krebs? –Le pregunté. Krebs se tomó el tiempo de rascarse sus genitales antes de responder.

-Claro. No pierdo nada con creer.

-Ante sus ojos, si es que existe, no eres más que un pecador que no merece perdón. No creo que te liberes de culpa sólo por tener una imagen de Cristo y una cruz, Krebs.

-Lo sé, pero al menos va a saber que estoy arrepentido. – Me dijo con tranquilidad.

-El arrepentimiento no va a hacer sentir mejor a las familias de quienes asesinaste, ni va a regresar a los muertos a la vida.

-Aún así, yo me siento mejor conmigo mismo. – Se levantó de la cama. Al ver su rostro, pude notar que estaba a punto de llorar. – ¿Sabes quién fue mi primera víctima? – Preguntó, afligido. Yo algo había leído en los diarios, pero quería oír su declaración directamente así que hice un gesto de negación. –El Bichito, mi hijo Vicente. –En las paredes se empezó a formar numerosas veces un rostro con sangre. Era la cara, plasmada de alguna extraña e inexplicable forma, de la primera víctima de Carlos García. –Lo maté porque era un enfermo, un retrasado mental que me hacía la vida imposible. No podía soportarlo… no podía soportar tener que lidiar toda mi vida con un hijo que no podría hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Tan agüeonao que salió el pobre… – La culpa se manifestó por medio de lágrimas. Pude sentir el llanto de un niño en la lejanía. -¿Puedes oírlo? – me preguntó con cara de maniático. El lado psicópata de Krebs se hizo presente.

-Sí, puedo escucharlo. Es un niño…

-Todas las noches, cuando he cerrado los ojos y estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, puedo oír ese llanto. Es Vicente, que llora en el momento en el que podría alcanzar mayor tranquilidad, para recordarme qué fue lo que hice, y así no estar en paz ni siquiera en sueños. – El llanto del niño cesó. Las paredes volvieron a la normalidad. Luego me atreví a preguntarle algo más a Krebs, algo arriesgado tomando en cuenta el estado de alteración en el que se encontraba.

-¿Y por qué seguiste asesinando gente, Carlos? – El psicópata sacó una sábana de su cama.

-Porque es lo único que puedo hacer bien. Asesinar es casi tan satisfactorio como un orgasmo. Pero no te voy a dar motivos, no los entenderías. – Carlos García procedió a utilizar la sábana como si de una soga se tratase, para atársela al cuello. Antes de ahorcarse, me dijo que no me preocupara por el asesinato de mi madre, que él había dejado una nota en su cama donde se asumía como el responsable del crimen. Pude ver como moría lentamente, y no me preocupé por salvarlo. El quería morir, y no me sentí con el derecho, ni la obligación, de evitarlo. La celda se puso muy fría luego de que García dejara de respirar.

Salí por la misma puerta por la que había llegado a la celda, y nuevamente llegué a la "Iglesia". Esta vez debía probar la otra puerta, la de "Los Enamorados". Lleno de curiosidad, entré rápidamente. Me desconcerté aún más al encontrar una pieza que tenía otras dos puertas. Esta vez tenían una frase grabada en una placa de un material que parecía oro.

"**Placer a cambio de sufrimiento".**

"**Conocimiento a cambio de soledad".**

Escogí la puerta del placer. Sabía que podría abrir la otra puerta, la del conocimiento, más tarde. Llegué a una especie de tienda de ropa muy costosa, la cual se veía arrasada por el desorden provocado por quizás quién. Tras registrar el lugar, no encontré nada. Me di cuenta de que no estaba solo cuando uno de los numerosos maniquíes cayó al suelo, por el roce de alguien que intentaba ocultarse.

-¡¿Quién está allí?! – pregunté, lleno de temor. Salió de su escondite alguien de quien sí me acuerdo perfectamente. Era una chica preciosa… hermosa. Era la representación pura de lo que siempre había soñado, era una belleza sublime. Su cabello… sus ojos… su cuerpo…

-Hola. – Me dijo con una voz muy dulce. Yo estaba completamente deslumbrado, no entendí como puro decir un "hola" con ese tono, dada las circunstancias.

-Hola… ¿quién eres? ¿Y qué hacías escondida allí?

-Me llamo Paula, y estaba escondida de unos hombres que me quieren hacer daño.

-Yo no he visto nada, así que no hay problema. –Luego de un pequeño y silencioso instante, ella se acercó hacia mí.

-Yo te he visto en otro lado… No recuerdo muy bien, pero… ¡Ah, sí! En algunos sueños. Muy buenos sueños. – Era extraño, yo sentía que la conocía de mucho antes también. Como si esa situación era un reencuentro. - ¿Y tú me reconoces?

-Ehh… creo que sí. Pero no estoy seguro. – Era ella con la que había tenido varios sueños húmedos. Al parecer, nunca había sido fruto de mi imaginación, sino que existía en algún lado. Siempre había existido… aunque no podía confiarme tanto. Podía tratarse de mi mente engañándome, mostrándome a alguien que guardaba en mi inconsciente como objeto del deseo.

-Qué raro, ¿no? Encontrarnos aquí, en este lugar, de esta forma tan surrealista. Casi como otro sueño… – Bajo la mirada de aquella chica, me sentía como hechizado. Sentía como se hacía caluroso el ambiente… -Quizá es el Destino.

-No puede ser que actúes como si todo esto fuese normal. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estamos atrapados en esta pesadilla viviente? – le dije, tratando de hacer fluir las cosas como eran realmente.

-Hasta la peor pesadilla se puede convertir en algo agradable. La vida está para disfrutarla, ¿o acaso debemos dejarnos llevar por todo lo malo que sucede a nuestro alrededor? – Se acercaba aún más, de una forma muy seductora. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Trató de darme un beso, pero la detuve. Sin embargo, acabé cediendo, en un intento de alivio fácil. Era como en esos sueños, esos locos e incoherentes sueños que tenía con esa chica que ni siquiera conocía en la realidad. Bruscamente me empezó a sacar la ropa, pero entonces se detuvo, y comenzó a llorar, a llorar fuerte y desconsoladamente.

-No quiero hacerlo… ¡no quiero! ¡¿Me has visto cara de puta acaso?!

-Oye, cálmate. Yo no te he obligado a nada… tú empezaste. – dije, un poco molesto, mientras me subía los pantalones.

-Siempre, toda la gente cree que esto es fácil. Pero es una mentira, ¡una gran mentira! No se puede vivir así, vivir superficialmente una vida llena de goce basada en el ahora y en la felicidad momentánea y egoísta, porque es negar los problemas. Y ahora entiendo, ahora recién entiendo – Yo ya me estaba yendo, no tenía ganas de escuchar a alguien que me calentara y después se pusiera a dar discursos incoherentes. -¿Te vas? ¡Me vas a dejar sola! Claro, como todos los demás, que sólo quieren sexo. Al menos me dejan algo después, tú te vas sin dejarme nada ¡Maricón!

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a desahogar con otra persona? Porque yo ni siquiera te conozco, y no tengo tiempo para escuchar lamentos. – Me fui hacia la salida.

-¡Espera! Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme a salir de aquí.

-Puedes salir por esta puerta si quieres…

-¡No!, no puedo salir. Tengo que llevar la plata, ¿tienes unos billetitos que puedas darme? – La petición me dio risa.

-No tengo nada, no acostumbro a llevar plata a pueblos deshabitados, ¿sabes? – Al parecer, no entendió lo que quise decir. Nuevamente me iba a retirar, pero esta vez me detuvo cogiendo mi mano.

-No te vayas. – Me pidió, con un rostro exquisitamente tierno. – Al menos acompáñame un rato más. – No pude decir que no.

En ese rato pude conocerla mejor. Pero uno nunca sabe si ese "conocer" es algo real, porque la mentira es tan tentadora para todos que es frecuentemente utilizada para remplazar cosas que nos provocan vergüenza, nuestros defectos. Sin embargo, defectos ella tenía. Pero aún así, seguía siendo el modelo de la perfección que siempre había buscado.

-¿Por qué no quieres salir de aquí Paula? – pregunté, extrañado por su extraña preferencia a quedarse en ese negocio destruido.

-Ellos me están buscando. Quieren que les dé la plata que mi papá les debía. Como él murió, yo asumí la deuda, para que no dañaran a ninguno más de mi familia. Pero… no quiero hablar de eso…

-Paula, no tiene que asustarte salir. No estás donde vives, este es otro lugar, un lugar muy lejano. Un pueblo… con una historia particular. Tú crees seguir estando en tu ciudad, pero es producto de tu mente, una ilusión. – No sabía ni siquiera cómo explicarle la situación. No encontraba las palabras, ni podía armar las frases.

-No te entiendo.

-Oh, no importa. Mira, vamos a salir de este lugar, y te vas a dar cuenta de que no estamos donde tú crees. – La tomé del brazo para llevarla a la puerta, pero se soltó.

-¡No! No quiero hacerlo. Anda tu solo, ve a buscar la plata que me falta, unas 50 lucas, y vuelve por mí. Yo después te daré una recompensa…

-OK, está bien. – Acepté, pues de todos modos no iba a necesitar ese dinero. –Pero te aseguro que esos tipos de los que hablas no están allá afuera. – Luego de que me diera un beso en señal de agradecimiento porque iría supuestamente a buscar el dinero que le faltaba, me fui. Al cerrar la puerta, pude oír como Paula gritaba llena de terror al otro lado. Lamentablemente, la puerta ya no abría.

Todavía con las palabras de Cris dentro de mi cabeza, recordé qué era lo que debía hacer.

"Debes escoger una de ellas". Ya había visto a una de las dos, tras la otra puerta debía estar la segunda opción. Abrí la puerta del conocimiento. Llegué a una habitación muy deprimente. Me sorprendí al ver quién era la que se encontraba allí. Era Ximena, que estaba frente a su computador, tecleando y tecleando sin percatarse de mi presencia.

-Ehhmm… Hola Ximena. – Se sobresaltó al oír mi voz. Luego me miró con furia.

-¡¿Cómo llegaste acá?! No puede ser, ¡vos otra vez molestando! Es imposible…

-Calma, calma. Tienes que entender que no estás en tu casa, de nuevo estás en Silent Hill. – Cerró las ventanas de su computador, y se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Pero qué decís! No sé cómo entraste a mi casa, y cómo llegaste acá si vivís en otro país, ¡pero vete de aquí rápido!

-¡Por la mierda Ximena! ¡Despierta ya de una vez! Tenemos que salir de aquí, ésta no es tu casa, y si te quedas te va a pasar algo muy malo. – Se escuchó desde el exterior la voz de un hombre que seguramente era el padre de Xime. "¿Estás con alguien Ximena?" preguntó, o algo así.

-No. – Le respondió. – ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero que te vean!

-Xime, entiende. Estás encerrada en tu propia prisión, no es algo real. Es el plan de alguien, ¡quieren asesinarte! – Me observó con dudas. – Si no fuera así, ¿cómo crees que llegué a este lugar? ¿Acaso vine de mi país exclusivamente a ver cómo estabas? – Creo que en ese instante comenzó a creer. -¿Puedes perder algo saliendo por esta puerta?

-No necesito salir, todo lo que me interesa está dentro de mí dormitorio.

-¡Vamos! –La tomé violentamente, y la llevé a la salida.

"Se salvará sólo una", me dijo Cris, cuando me dio las instrucciones de su plan.

-Tenías razón… Ésta no es mi casa… – Habíamos llegado a la "Iglesia". Las paredes se veían destrozadas y manchadas con sangre. – Gracias por sacarme de ahí. No entiendo como llegué.

-Perdóname Ximena.

-¿Qué? – Aún recuerdo su confusión. Ese sentimiento de culpa me vuelve a renacer, aún más fuerte.

-Perdóname, pero no siento el más mínimo interés por salvarte. Tú ni siquiera tienes vida, eres una persona encerrada en un mundo de soledad. En cambio Paula tiene problemas reales, no problemas con libros.

-¿Paula? – Alcanzó a decir antes de que yo sacara el puñal que me había dado Cris para concretar el sacrificio. Luego soltó un lamento cuando el metal la atravesó, y le quitó su vida.

Continuará…


	8. Infierno Silencioso

**Infierno Silencioso. Capítulo VIII**

Fue un día viernes en la tarde, cuando había llegado hace poco del colegio, que me dieron unas ganas inmensas de correr. Me sentía gordo, ese mismo día se habían burlado de mí por lo lento que corría y por mi total dependencia a ese fármaco que incluso ahora traigo conmigo. Me lo habían quitado sólo para molestarme, en la clase de Educación Física. Así que entré al dormitorio de Cris y cautelosamente le saqué el suyo, para así no tener dificultades respiratorias. Lástima que ella también sufría de la misma enfermedad, el maldito asma. Salí de mi casa, y corrí por las calles con la esperanza de que al regresar estuviera menos gordo y más atlético. Pero como resultado de mi travesía deportiva, el inhalador quedó completamente vacío luego de que lo utilicé varias veces. Ese fue el segundo error. El primer error fue dejar sola a Cris. Ella se podía cuidar por sí misma por supuesto, ya se creía lo suficientemente independiente como para que me preocupara por dejarla sola en la casa, pero ese día no fue el más indicado.  
Al llegar a mi hogar, noté que algo no andaba bien. Totalmente agotado y sudado, caminé lentamente hacia la entrada de mi casa con precaución. Había unas bicicletas en espera de sus dueños, eran cinco, de las cuales una de ellas me parecía familiar. Pertenecía a uno de mis compañeros… ese mismo que terminó muerto en extrañas circunstancias, asesinado a golpes con un tubo, años después. Entré lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido, temiendo que en el interior algo terriblemente inesperado aguardaba mi llegada. Pude oír una discusión, eran las voces de unos adolescentes que no podían exceder los 16 años, los cuales hablaban sobre qué harían y quién sería el siguiente; y también escuché unos quejidos que me helaron la sangre, unos quejidos que aún permanecen frescos en mi memoria. Le estaban haciendo daño a Cris, eso era algo seguro. Esos cinco despiadados hijos de perra habían entrado para atacar a mi hermana, para violarla, quizás con qué motivo dentro de sus mentes. Ninguno seguramente; sólo el placer de estar haciendo algo "malo" que les llenara de orgullo para contarlo después a sus amigos. Me atreví a acercarme al lugar donde provenían los ruidos, el dormitorio de Cris. Ella lloraba, gritaba, pedía ayuda, horrorizada con lo que le estaba sucediendo. No pude hacer nada más, mi cuerpo no me obedecía, una situación de emergencia como esa nunca se me hubiese pasado por la mente, no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Pude haber llamado a los carabineros, pero no… preferí ocultarme, lleno de miedo… lleno de cobardía, esperando que ellos se fueran y dejaran con vida a mi hermana. Fui un egoísta…

Pasó el tiempo muy lentamente… cada segundo que marcaba el reloj del comedor era un infierno. Después Cris ya no lloraba, no tenía energías para hacerlo. Yo, con un llanto silencioso y lleno de culpabilidad, prefería ahogar todo sentimiento que me llevara a hacer algo heroico, para así proteger mi vida y no arriesgarla. Y de esa forma fue como aguanté más o menos 15 minutos soportando las voces y gemidos de excitación de los cabrones de mierda, su alegría y su exaltación triunfante por haber logrado cometer aquel aberrante acto con éxito y sin ningún problema, y también soportando el sufrimiento de mi hermana, el cual se transportaba etéreamente hacia mi conciencia. Se retiraron rápidamente una vez finalizado todo. Pude ver como se iban pero no pude distinguir sus rostros, los tenían tapados. Sabía que el más chico debía ser el Rafa… no le pude escuchar su voz, no le pude ver la cara. Sólo vi su bicicleta estacionada en la entrada de mi casa. Pero sabía que era él. Y esa misma sospecha interna que guarde por siempre, fue la que me hizo odiarlo como una de las personas más despreciables que pude haber conocido. Por eso, muy dentro de mí, al ver su cuerpo agonizante ese día en que desperté en el baño del colegio luego de haber tenido uno de esos "viajes", sentí una alegría triunfal que me decía que al fin se había hecho justicia.  
Todavía recuerdo, como uno de los peores traumas adheridos a mi mente, como estaba mi hermana cuando ingresé a su pieza para ver si seguía con vida, luego de que los hijos de puta se fueran. No sólo le habían desgarrado la ropa salvajemente, sino que la habían golpeado de forma brutal para hacerla callar. En su cama abundaban manchas de sangre, al igual que en la pared adornada de posters de grupos musicales que le gustaban. Toda su alegría y su espíritu había sido arrebatado violentamente… y no había vuelta atrás, por siempre sentiría esa marca que la sumergiría en depresiones de vez en cuando, y que la haría llorar desoladamente, porque su hermano no hizo nada para ayudarla. El hermano que siempre había estado allí esta vez no la había protegido. Lleno de tristeza y de desesperación me acerqué hacia ella, para darme cuenta de que efectivamente seguía con vida… pero no por mucho tiempo. Apenas pudo modular "Her… " cuando se percató de mi presencia. Producto de la agitación por haber sido violada y golpeada, estaba teniendo las consecuencias de un ataque asmático que le impedía respirar. Cada inspiración que daba era un mar de sufrimiento... casi como un terrible alarido, casi como el más cruel de los lamentos... ¡Asfixia! ¡Aire, Aire!... y silencio al fin...

Lo que Cris me había pedido hacer era horrible. Seguramente albergaba mucho odio como para volverse así de malvada. Aunque también podría ser que ella estuviese siendo manipulada para transmitirme tan dolorosa misión. No me habían quedado claras algunas cosas… y me dio la sensación de que ni siquiera traté de entender más el asunto. Lo único que comprendí fue lo primordial, debía asesinar a una de las personas que estuviesen detrás de las dos puertas que nombró. Una sería alguien que prefería una vida de placer, pero que eso le traería problemas con los que debía lidiar, y la otra escogió una vida compleja encerrada en la soledad, pero con el beneficio de mayor intelectualidad. Yo tenía desde el principio la idea de escoger a la intelectual, de todos modos me identificaba con esa idea del "conocimiento a cambio de soledad". Pero al ver a Ximena, aquella imagen que parecía haber sido sacada de mi alma, algo así como una personalidad que yo mismo portaba pero que prefería negar, me nació un odio inmenso. Era como que la parte solitaria y nerd que llevaba dentro de mí, y que me hacía tener problemas de sociabilidad con el resto, estaba manifestada en ella… Y de repente pensé a modo de conclusión, que esa prueba a la que me había sometido Cristina, más que tener fines de limpiar la traición al culto de Silent Hill que había cometido mi alma en otra vida (lo cual me sonaba incoherente), era una prueba de autosuperación, en la que debía hacer una decisión difícil para remendar los errores de mi vida actual; y que Paula y Ximena eran símbolos más que personas, pertenecientes a mí Yo, o algo así. Se me imaginó que quizás esa situación era como en esas historias en la que un personaje posee muchas personalidades, y cada personalidad se vuelve una representación física con la que conversa e interactúa, y que al final, se descubre que era solamente él quien imaginaba todo, y los demás no existían más que en su mente. Siempre quise que todo fuera así… Pero todo eso se derrumbó cuando la sangre chorreaba a borbotones de su cuerpo, y su muerte no me hizo despertar de la pesadilla en la que me encontraba. Me di cuenta de que Ximena no era una manifestación materializada de mi personalidad intelectualoide, que gozaba con escribir cuentos como ella lo hacía, y que era parte de mí como una obsesión; sino que era alguien de carne y hueso, que quizá había sido puesta allí por una razón, y que en un juego sucio, pasé a ser alguien que decidió su destino final. En realidad no me atrevería a afirmar que sólo esa suposición me hizo tomar la elección, también fue la belleza de Paula y su necesidad de ayuda que me hacía sentir útil. Sí… quizás eso fue lo que me motivó más… y todo lo que estoy diciendo es una mentira para que el lector no me juzgue por haberle quitado la vida a Ximena, y ni siquiera haber cuestionado las órdenes de Cris. Una vez más, tomé una decisión a cambio de que yo permaneciera bien.

Yacía el cuerpo de Ximena en mis brazos. Pasé varios segundos observando su cuerpo inerte, sólo para comprender la gravedad del asunto. Esta vez había asesinado conscientemente, no era como la muerte de mi madre o la muerte de Rafa (la cual ya me había atribuido a mí por no encontrar otra respuesta ante su repentino deceso), había creído que todo terminaría con la muerte de Ximena, conservando las esperanzas de que eso fuera parte de mi propia fantasía, una realidad enferma de la cual debía despertar… pero no sucedió nada, seguía estando con el cadáver que me observaba con repudio, seguía estando en la sub "iglesia", y definitivamente seguía estando en Silent Hill. Recordé lo que Cris me dijo que debía hacer una vez le quitara la vida a una de ellas. Debía llevar el cuerpo al Faro del lago Toluca, en el Resort Area. No sabía el porqué… sólo tenía en mente que debía escapar de ese lugar y terminar con todo eso. Ya había empezado, ejecuté la parte más terrible del plan, debía seguir con las instrucciones. Así que tomé el cuerpo de Ximena y lo empecé a cargar para llevarlo conmigo. Pensaba salir por la puerta que antes había ocupado la señora que estaba rezando, pero fui sobresaltado súbitamente por la llegada de Paula. Venía temblando y al parecer se sorprendió también al verme… especialmente porque llevaba a una Ximena muerta en mis brazos.  
-¡Ah!... me asustaste… Creí que no te vería nunca más. ¡¿Y quién es ella?! – Preguntó escandalizada.  
-No sé… La encontré muerta en este extraño lugar. La llevo conmigo porque no quiero dejarla sola y abandonada en un lugar como este. – Fue lo que dije para cubrir el homicidio. Era una mentira necesaria, no quería pasar ante sus ojos como un asesino.  
-Nadie haría eso… ¡Deja ese cuerpo en el suelo y vámonos de acá! ¿Qué es todo esto?  
-No creo que se pueda explicar fácilmente… ni siquiera sé si tengo la respuesta. Digamos que es una pesadilla hecha realidad, y que debes tener cuidado, porque hay monstruos y criaturas repugnantes rondando cerca.  
-No entiendo nada… ¿cómo llegué a este lugar? – Paula estaba confundida. Recién comenzaba a entender que todo lo que sucedía era incomprensible e inexplicable.  
-Sólo salgamos de aquí.

Salimos por la puerta que antes estaba cerrada por culpa de la vieja. Lo primero que vimos fue el cuerpo mutilado de esa señora, que encontró la muerte tras el otro lado. Paula se horrorizó aún más, yo ya me había acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas llena de sangre. Es como con los juegos llenos de violencia, después de ver tantos cuerpos destrozados y eventos perturbadores al final pierdes la sensibilidad que pudiste haber tenido antes de comenzar a jugar. Seguimos avanzando por un estrecho pasillo en el que abundaba un olor desagradable, como a carroña expuesta al sol en un desierto. Pero aún así podía oler la fragancia de Paula detrás de mí, dándome un haz de esperanza que me iluminaba el camino. Su presencia era el único incentivo que podía tener para llegar al final, si ella no hubiera estado fácilmente me hubiera rendido. Sentía responsabilidad por ella… Sentía que me estaba enamorando de ella, sin ni siquiera saber mucho sobre su vida.  
-Este túnel parece interminable… ¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco sobre nosotros?  
-¿Hablar? ¿Ahora? ¡Erí muy weón! ¿Sabes? ¡Llegaríamos más rápido al final de esta mierda si no estuvieras llevando el cuerpo de una weona muerta! – exclamó con un enojo que me pareció encantador. Tenía razón… el cadáver de Ximena dificultaba claramente el avance especialmente tomando en cuenta que siempre he sido un debilucho, y debía detenerme para recuperar fuerzas bastante seguido.  
-Por ejemplo podrías decirme si lo que me dijiste dentro de la tienda era verdad, sobre tu papá y esa deuda que tenías pendiente. – le dije, cambiando el foco de atención que tenía sobre Ximena para ponerla a ella como tema de conversación.  
-Cierta parte era mentira. Esa plata sí es para una deuda, pero para una deuda que es sólo mía. Mi papá está vivo todavía. Me metí con unos weones brígidos (peligrosos quería decir) para conseguir droga de la buena, y otros beneficios. Primero con favores sexuales… pero después necesité un préstamo y terminé debiéndoles… mucha plata. Así que yo estaba trabajando… bueno, ya sabes como, aprovechando mis atributos físicos y porque todos me encuentran rica… – La humildad no era algo que la caracterizaba por lo que pude ver –…para poder pagarles. Esos flaites de mierda se aprovecharon de mí… debieron haberme dado más plata por mis servicios. – Luego de que terminara su pequeño relato, pude comprender mejor lo de "placer a cambio de sufrimiento".  
-Ah, ya entiendo. – Por un rato sólo nuestros pasos y los constantes murmullos que habían en el ambiente fueron los únicos ruidos que se percibían. Luego continuó la conversación.  
-Todavía no cacho cómo llegué a esa tienda… ¿Por qué estamos acá? – Su mente llena de dudas necesitaba respuestas. Yo en realidad no tenía ganas de dárselas, era agotador tener que explicarle cada uno de mis descubrimientos. Tal y como cuando mis compañeros me pedían que les resumiera un libro por que se aproximaba una prueba de comprensión lectora, decir las cosas en pocas palabras es fácil, pero no cuando no tienes la voluntad de hacerlo.  
-No tengo idea Paula. Yo lo único que sé es que todos llegan a Silent Hill, que es el nombre de este pueblo, por una razón. ¿Cómo llegamos? Tampoco sé… estamos en Estados Unidos ahora, pero creo que es algo así como un viaje espiritual. Nuestros cuerpos siguen estando en… donde sea que estuviesen antes de llegar.  
-Ahora que recuerdo… estaba en pleno orgasmo cuando todo se desvaneció y aparecí en esa tienda. Lo más extraño es que seguí actuando con normalidad, buscando más clientes, a pesar de que estaba encerrada en ese lugar. Es una locura… Ahora me doy cuenta de que era una ilusión, pero en ese instante no reaccioné. – Cuando dijo lo del orgasmo la quedé mirando con cara de extrañado. Debía tener 16 o 17 años… es normal iniciar la vida sexual a esa edad, o ya tenerla iniciada de antes. Pero igual quedé impactado por su repentina sinceridad.  
-¿Y tú también pasaste por una ilusión como la que yo tuve?  
-Me gustaría que esto que está pasando ahora fuese una ilusión… pero no es así. – Nos acercábamos a una escalinata.  
-Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre. – En unos segundos de titubeo dudé si decirle mí nombre verdadero o no.  
-Absalón… Absalón Guerra. Absalón significa "Señor de la paz"…  
-Que nombre más extraño…

El túnel por el que andábamos era iluminado por unos pequeños focos que había en los muros. La luz titilaba incesantemente, y me dio la sensación de que anunciaba algo malo. Cuando llegamos a la escalinata de piedra, tuve que sentarme a descansar. Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido de tanto cargar el cadáver de Ximena. Al dejarla recostada en el suelo, pude sentir la culpa nuevamente. Pero debía seguir avanzando, no podía dejarme intimidar por una persona muerta.  
-¿Te has dado cuenta de qué hace mucho frío acá? – Paula me despertó a la realidad (o supuesta realidad).  
-¿Tú también lo sientes? Creí que era una exageración mía. Debe ser porque acá es invierno.  
-O puede haber otra razón también… quizás hay fantasmas, como en esa película que cuando hacía frío era porque habían espíritus cerca.  
-¿Sexto Sentido?  
-Esa misma. – Quedé un rato pensativo. Luego me levanté y tomé el cuerpo de Ximena de nuevo. – Tal vez sea por eso. Después de todo estamos en el infierno.

Subir la escalinata me dejó aún más agotado. Los peldaños también me parecían infinitos. El cansancio me dificultaba respirar… mis pulmones estaban recibiendo poco aire y los sentía obstruidos. Al fin llegamos a una gran puerta que nos dejó por fin respirar aire puro. Habíamos salido de aquel inquietante subterráneo. Me di cuenta de que no estábamos lejos del Faro por suerte, sólo quedaba a unos pasos de cercanía. Pero era de noche, y el frío y la niebla se veían como enemigos potenciales, además de las criaturas que se oían cerca. Encendí la linterna que alguna vez había pertenecido a ese viejo que asesinó Krebs, por suerte aún seguía funcionando.

-¡¿Qué son esos gruñidos?! – Preguntó inquieta Paula. Una lluvia muy fuerte comenzó a caer sobre nosotros de improviso, creando un ambiente de tensión mucho mayor. – ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! ¡Las siento acercarse Absalón!  
-No tengas miedo. Vamos a quedarnos en ese faro para que no nos hagan daño. – Le dije, señalándole la luz que era nuestra única guía.  
-¡Pero quieres apurarte! ¡Deja ese cuerpo de una vez y vamos corriendo para allá!  
-Tú no entiendes… Tengo una obligación moral, debo llevarla conmigo.  
-¡Pero si dijiste que no la conocías! Al menos que me hayas mentido y sea alguien que conozcas. ¡No importa! Deja a tu polola botada y corramos de una vez, ¡ya está muerta!  
-No es mi polola… y no puedo dejarla. Vamos, voy a ir lo más rápido posible. Si quieres te vas adelante tú y después yo te alcanzo.  
-¡¿Estás loco?! – La lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más. Ella se aferró a mi chaqueta y me siguió a pesar de que obviamente yo era un retraso. Fue entonces que tuve que tomar una nueva decisión cuando una de esas criaturas se acercó violentamente hacia ella, dispuesta a matarla sin piedad. Era algo parecido a un perro de esos de raza grande, pero que había perdido toda su piel, y que emanaba un olor pútrido y repugnante. Es curioso como la vida nos pone en situaciones similares varias veces. Nosotros pedimos segundas oportunidades, y no nos damos cuentas de que aquellas oportunidades están a la vista de nuestro diario vivir, sólo para permitirnos tomar esta vez la decisión correcta. El perro se abalanzó sobre Paula y la comenzó a morder, cayendo ésta al suelo mientras pedía auxilio. De pronto estábamos rodeados por esas criaturas, por lo que no había escapatoria aparente. Solté el cuerpo de Ximena y se lo dejé a los "perros" para que se alimentaran con ella, lo que hicieron plácidamente. Luego saqué el puñal, que aún tenía sangre, de mi bolsillo, y me lancé a atacar a la criatura que estaba hiriendo a Paula.  
-¡Corre Paula, hacia el faro rápido! – Paula pudo levantarse y salir corriendo. La criatura con la que comencé a luchar no cedía ante las puñaladas, por más que le clavara el puñal repetidas veces seguía dispuesta a combatir. El cuerpo de Ximena era devorado peligrosamente demasiado rápido, así que tuve que escapar también.

Llegué totalmente cansado y agitado. Necesitaba Salbutamol urgentemente, mi cuerpo ya no podía soportar más esfuerzo físico, al menos que quisiera terminar muerto por falta de aire. Pero más preocupado estaba por lo que sucedería, ya que no llevaba el cuerpo de Ximena. De forma muy macabra, se me ocurrió una idea que deseché inmediatamente. Podía asesinar a Paula y así llevar un cuerpo de todos modos, pero le había tomado mucho cariño como para hacerle daño luego de haberla ayudado.  
-Paula… Si subimos, algo malo te va a pasar, estoy seguro. Tú corres rápido, puedes salir de este infierno sola. Pero yo debo quedarme, tengo que enfrentar algo acá en este Faro. Toma este mapa…  
-¡No! ¡No puedo estar sola! ¡No quiero morir siendo alimento para esos perros asquerosos!  
-Yo traigo una maldición conmigo. Tú debes pelear con tus demonios por ti misma, ¡vamos! Tienes la suficiente capacidad para enfrentarte a la vida sola, quizás no de la mejor manera, pero puedes sobrevivir. Y acá también necesitas sobrevivir, y no dudo de que puedas hacerlo. – Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. Hubiera sido extraño que me despidiera con llanto siendo que ni siquiera había estado más de unas cuantas horas con ella. Pero sentía que la conocía de mucho antes, y para mí era una despedida muy triste. Tenía la certeza de que nuestros dos mundos no se juntarían nunca más. –Buena suerte.  
-Si esto es un sueño… creo que lo voy a recordar por siempre – Me dijo, antes de que me diera un abrazo en señal de despedida. Luego vi como se perdía su figura a través de la niebla del exterior. De pronto el ambiente se sintió aún más hostil, todo comenzó a girar y mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar por el dolor. El pecho me empezó a doler, y sentía casi como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerme. El sonido de la sirena a lo lejos… Todo se empezó a transformar. En el exterior ya no había niebla, pero la lluvia continuaba igual de agresiva. El metal, el óxido y la sangre se apoderaron del paisaje otra vez. La escalera del Faro también se volvió oxidada y aún más fría.

Al llegar arriba encontré a Cris, que estaba al medio de un símbolo extraño que había en el suelo. El símbolo comenzó a brillar con mi llegada, era de un color rojo intenso.  
-¿Dónde está? ¡¡¿Dónde está el sacrificio?!! – Gritó Cristina, con una voz casi demoníaca.  
-No la pude traer hasta acá, pesaba mucho. Su cuerpo fue comido por unos monstruos.  
-¡¡Imbécil!! Ahora sin el último sacrificio, ya no se puede concretar el ritual. ¡Por tu culpa el Eterno Paraíso tendrá que esperar un tiempo más! No has logrado cumplir tu misión, una vez evitaste que todo se consumara. Ahora te damos una oportunidad para que puedas acceder a los privilegios del Paraíso, y nos decepcionas otra vez. Primero con tu traición, y ahora con tu incompetencia. – La mirada de Cris era tan distinta. Transmitía una sensación muy extraña, como si se tratara de una persona malvada, pero a la vez era una mirada calmada de una chica de 11 años como cualquiera otra. La desconocía… pero al mismo tiempo me parecía tan familiar.  
-¿Cris? ¿Qué es todo esto? No entiendo para qué era el sacrificio, y no entiendo qué tengo que ver yo con este pueblo, y el culto que hay acá. Porque todos tenemos esas faltas, esos errores en nuestras vidas que quisiéramos borrar y nos persiguen, pero no por eso vamos a llegar todos a este maldito lugar.  
-Eras necesario para concretar el sacrificio final. Pero ya vamos a buscar un reemplazo. El ritual de la Posesión se va a concretar de todos modos. Hace un tiempo que nadie ha venido a Silent Hill luego de los fracasos que hemos tenido, pero gracias al nuevo fortalecimiento de Samael, hemos podido llamar personas más allá de este país. Especialmente con la expansión del culto. Sólo eras un pequeño peldaño hacia la cima, uno no muy importante Absalón. Uno que a pesar de lo lejos que vivía, podía llegar hacia acá con el poder de su mente. Y tú fuiste el que condenó a esas pobres almas que viste por aquí, a ellos los llamaste, haciéndolos caer en sus propios miedos y desilusiones. A Ximena, Paula y a García, que ni siquiera tienen un enlace lógico. O quizás para ti tienen un significado. Pero el fin no fue alcanzado, no aún… necesito un nuevo cuerpo, mis energías como espíritu se agotan. Debo irme…  
-¡No! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Cris, no me has perdonado! – Cristina comenzó a desvanecerse.  
-¿Perdón? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Qué pena…! Lástima que no esté tu hermana aquí para dártelo... – Desapareció. Quedé solo en la parte superior del faro, sin ninguna idea de lo que tenía qué hacer para salir de Silent Hill. Cuando decidí que lo mejor era irme luego de allí, recibí con horror la llegada de alguien más que venía subiendo la escalera de caracol. Era Ximena… sí, nuevamente.  
-¿Absalón?  
-Tú… ¡tú no eres real! Eres parte de mi imaginación. Yo nunca te dije mi nombre. Este es el otro mundo, en el que todo está en decadencia… así que eres una mentira – Se acercaba hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos, y una herida que chorreaba sangre, precisamente en donde la había apuñalado.  
-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Absalón?!  
-Tú no eres real… ¡Aléjate! – Ximena llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos. Estaba dispuesta a vengarse por lo que le había hecho. Ahora pienso que debí haberla dejado… Pero eso no fue lo que hice, preferí atacarla yo primero. Le di varias puñaladas, soltando fuera todo mi dolor y odio, toda mi ira. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... no sé cuantas le habré dado. Finalmente todo se oscureció, la linterna no funcionaba. A duras penas pronunciaba mi nombre, casi como si se estuviera ahogando. Inmerso en la total oscuridad, oí una sirena a lo lejos, una vez más, mientras Ximena gritaba de dolor.

Me levanté. Estaba acostado en una especie de camilla que se encontraba llena de suciedad. A mi lado, acostado en el suelo y con señales de haber sido golpeado numerosas veces, estaba George, el tipo que pertenecía al culto que había en mi pueblo. En esos momentos, totalmente confundido, no pensé si acaso lo había matado yo o no, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido anteriormente, y si acaso se había tratado de un sueño. Más bien podía ser una alucinación, porque en una mesita cercana a la camilla en que estaba encontré un paquete con drogas. En la etiqueta, escrito con un color negro un poco gastado, decía claramente: "White Claudia".

**Continuará…**


	9. A través de la niebla

**Capítulo IX**

Algo lo despertó. Nervioso, y bañado en un sudor frío que le congeló el cuerpo, el sujeto sacó rápidamente un arma que tenía debajo de la almohada, una pistola, y se salió con violencia de la cama dispuesto a defenderse. Pero no había nadie allí, era sólo su imaginación, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Ya tres veces que había pasado lo mismo en esa noche, y las tres veces la sensación de amenaza le parecía muy real, pero luego de la inquietud que lo motivaba a levantarse con rapidez, se percataba de que no había ningún alma al interior del cuarto de aquel perdido motel. Tenía en mente que definitivamente ya no podría quedarse dormido, así que encendió el pequeño televisor que había en el lugar, sólo para apagarlo minutos después por el aburrimiento. Sin nada que hacer, el tipo tomó su laptop y releyó su bitácora, que había estado rellenando en esos últimos días de viaje con sus vivencias y con sus pensamientos. En esos momentos sentía que cualquier persona que la leyera creería que solamente se trata de ficción, o de un texto escrito por alguien perturbado y que imagina cosas. Si alguien le dijera eso en su cara se ofendería muchísimo, pero estaba casi seguro de que él no volvería de aquel viaje, y que ese texto que aspiraba a ser la evidencia de hechos inexplicables y aterradores quedaría como un único recuerdo de su presencia en este mundo. "Un viaje sin regreso", como le gustaba llamarle. Ese sería el último momento en que podría dedicarse a escribir, así que comenzó a crear el capítulo final para su diario. Se llamaría: "A través de la niebla", no tenía muy claro porqué, pero le sonó como el más indicado. Seguramente simbolizaba su intromisión a Silent Hill, su ingreso hacia su propia mente, y la confusión que ello significa. Un viaje a través de la niebla.

**A través de la niebla.**

Se acerca el final de mi viaje, cuando me tendré que enfrentar a mis propios miedos definitivamente, con el riesgo de que pierda en la batalla como siempre lo he hecho. Pero tengo que informar al lector sobre los sucesos que me acontecieron en este año, para que comprenda que mi unión a Silent Hill no concluyó con la muerte de Ximena ni con mi último encuentro con ese ser que se asimilaba a mi hermana Cris. Pasaron años sin que aconteciera nada fuera de lo normal en mi vida, pero de pronto la pesadilla renació, a mis 23 años, quizás gatillada por esas regresiones que me hizo un especialista en el tema, y que me ayudaron a recordar íntegramente episodios que me había esforzado por borrar. Recuerdos no muy gratos. En la última de las sesiones de regresión, le dije al psiquiatra todo referente al asesinato de mi madre, y sobre los viajes al pueblo maldito. Afortunadamente no lo vio como algo real y pensó que eran invenciones mías, debido a que a veces daba información errónea. Pero al dilucidar todos esos vacíos temporales que tenía, terminé destruido… en las noches comencé a tener miedo, y me espantaba con cualquier cosa, hasta con un pequeño ruido que podía provocar un gato en el exterior. Comencé a soñar numerosas veces con Ximena, con mi madre, y con Cris. La culpa, que durante bastante tiempo se había mantenido reprimida para mi beneficio, salía a la luz nuevamente. Me sentía irritable todo el día, y sentía mucha paranoia en varias ocasiones. Abandoné la medicación que me había dado el psiquiatra, ya que consideré que me impedía despertar hacia la realidad y me dificultaba el contacto conmigo mismo. No sé si por eso comencé a tener visiones, pero a veces veía como todo a mí alrededor se transformaba a algo similar a esa dimensión de metal oxidado y sangre que visitaba en mi adolescencia. En medio de la noche, sentía que alguien me observaba…

Un día sábado, en el que me esforzaba por estudiar para un examen que se aproximaba hacia mí peligrosamente, sucedió algo inexplicable nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Tiene importancia decir que soy estudiante de periodismo? No, no creo que tenga relevancia en el relato… Lo que sí tiene relevancia, es que en ese periodo estaba enamorado, o creía estar enamorado de Alicia. Alicia Serrano…

_**Absalón se detuvo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impedía ordenar las ideas, y sentía que la narración no fluía correctamente. Le hubiese gustado darle más detalle a las cosas, pero no tenía tiempo, en cualquier instante iba a amanecer y tendría que marcharse con su amigo definitivamente a Silent Hill. Presionado por sí mismo, Absalón continúo tecleando, no sin sentir un gran agobio y cansancio. Podía oír, dentro del silencio que rondaba en la habitación, las voces de su pasado que aún le pedían que le diera un cierre definitivo a todo. **_

Alicia era genial, podía estar hablando horas con ella sobre cualquier tema que me parecía interesante, y nunca me sentía frustrado si la razón no la tenía yo. A ella le apasionaba la escritura también, y estaba un año más adelante que mí en Periodismo. No seguía el estereotipo de la rubia tarada, era muy inteligente, inteligente y lo suficientemente atractiva para dejar babeando a cualquier tipo que la mirara fijamente. Además de todos los atributos positivos que podía tener, era excelente en la cama. Yo sabía que no duraríamos mucho como pareja, porque aunque teníamos mucha afinidad, yo seguía siendo un perdedor y ella una diosa. Y quizás su gran defecto era que la fidelidad amorosa y los compromisos serios no tenían significado alguno para ello, aunque en cierta parte eso no es un defecto y más una forma de ser, una elección de vida. Ella amaba mucho su libertad como para desperdiciarla estando con un tipo que despertaba en las noches llorando por haber asesinado a inocentes.

Ese día sábado, luego de sobrecargarme con estudios, creí escuchar un ruido proveniente del baño. Estaba anocheciendo, y la casa en la que estaba viviendo, ubicada en Valparaíso por supuesto, junto a dos amigos y junto a Alicia, era bastante lúgubre e infundaba temor por naturaleza. Que hubiese ruidos extraños acrecentaba aún más la tensión. No había nadie más en la casa, así que el ruido era aún más inquietante. Eran golpes insistentes, como si dentro del baño hubiera alguien que no podía salir y golpeaba la puerta cada vez más fuerte, pidiendo ayuda. Cuando me armé de valor, y abrí la puerta para investigar, no había nadie dentro. Pero pude notar que en el espejo había algo escrito. Al acercarme al espejo, la puerta del baño se cerró violentamente. Estaba encerrado. El mensaje, escrito con algo que parecía sangre, me dio una sensación de déjà vu:

"**Go to Silent Hill"**

En ese momento no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso el haber dejado las pastillas era algo grave? ¿Todo el tiempo los viajes fueron producto de mi imaginación, y ahora que había dejado los medicamentos tendría de nuevo esas supuestas alucinaciones? La luz del baño se apagó. Sentía susurros al lado mío. Mi celular comenzó a timbrar, lo que casi me provoca un infarto. El número no lo había visto nunca antes en mi vida… pero sí reconocí la voz de quien me estaba llamando cuando contesté.

-Hermano… debes venir rápido… necesito tu ayuda. Absalón… no me puedes dejar sola otra vez… - Se oía interferencia, no podía escuchar claramente lo que decía. – … tienes que volver, es tu destino, no puedes escapar… ¡¡Absalón!! ¡¡Hermano!! ¡¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste?!!... Es tu culpa, es tu culpa que esté muerta ahora…

-¿Cris? – La llamada se cortó. Lógicamente todo eso me perturbó bastante. El cruel juego al que era sometido no se detuvo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a atacarme. Con la luz que emanaba del móvil, pude ver como todo a mí alrededor se transformaba violentamente. Numerosos ruidos, gritos, llantos, voces de personas que clamaban piedad, ¡total desesperación envolvía al ambiente! El espejo se quebró, y desde el inodoro salía un líquido viscoso y repugnante. Las paredes se ensuciaban, el suelo se volvió una asquerosidad repleta de desechos y de sangre. Rogué para que todo terminara, pero en lugar de eso, el lugar empeoró. No podía respirar. Todo a mí alrededor se desvanecía, la muerte me pedía que fuera a su lado de una vez… pero alguien abrió la puerta. Sentí como el aire volvía una vez más a mi cuerpo. El hedor que había en la habitación era desagradable, pero en esos momentos no me importaba, al menos podía respirar. Quien había abierto la puerta era… no podía ser, creía que esa era una etapa ya superada, pero allí estaba una vez más. Mirándome con su cara de víctima inocente, sus ojos señalando mi culpabilidad. No podía ver claramente debido a que la luz que llegó al abrirse la puerta era muy poca, pero me bastó sentir su presencia para saber que era Ximena.

-¡Qué no te mueres nunca por la mierda! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿Por qué no te vas de una puta vez Ximena?! – Y entonces la realidad apareció frente a mis ojos. Quien había abierto la puerta era Alicia y no Ximena, la luz siempre estuvo encendida, el espejo no se había quebrado, las paredes y el suelo estaban limpios hasta el punto de lo humanamente posible, y yo estaba tirado en el suelo como un idiota. Alicia quedó extrañada, me miró perpleja esperando una explicación razonable de por qué yo estaba en el suelo del baño gritando incoherencias sobre una tal Ximena. Con mi explicación lo único que logré fue que Alicia pensara que definitivamente yo estaba demasiado demente como para estar con ella, especialmente cuando solté algunas cosas de mi pasado sobre viajes a otras dimensiones y viajes espirituales a otras partes del globo. Esto derivaba a la gota que colmó el vaso. Después de numerosas situaciones en las que mi comportamiento fue bastante irracional, Alicia decidió que la relación lamentablemente debía terminar. Según ella, yo no sólo había gritado incoherencias cuando ella entró al baño, sino que hacia bastante rato atrás. Y lo que más confundido me dejó, fue el hecho de que nunca estuve solo en la casa, y que todos los demás trataban de comunicarse conmigo y yo no los podía ver ni oír. Mis amigos creyeron que yo los ignoraba a propósito. Realmente extraño…

Yo sabía que Alicia estaba saliendo con alguien más, y que mi supuesta locura era el pretexto perfecto para dejarme. Bueno… la entiendo, quizás sí estoy bastante desquiciado y cualquiera se espantaría conmigo.

Aquella noche quise despejar mi mente, o más bien quise dejar los problemas un rato bebiendo compulsivamente hasta más no poder en un bar donde había una mezcla de universitarios, individuos que querían pasar un buen rato después de una ardua jornada laboral, y viejos perdedores que habían desperdiciado todo en su vida. Busqué el lugar más decadente posible, no quería un lugar hacinado con gente bailando ritmos vacíos. El alcohol es algo a lo que muy pocas veces le he confiado mis problemas, siempre he preferido tratar de enfrentarlos yo mismo, aunque nunca pueda vencerlos. Pero en ese instante estaba débil, nada tenía sentido para mí, Alicia me había dejado y nuevamente tenía problemas con Silent Hill. ¿Qué hace una persona normal si se enfrenta a una dimensión extraña donde cualquier cosa es posible? Negarlo al principio, después tratar de buscar una explicación, y finalmente rendirse. Estaba destinado a ver por siempre cosas que los demás no podían, ser diferente en extremo. Incluso era posible que fuera internado en un manicomio, y tuviera que estar atrapado entre paredes y doctores que no me creerían nada sobre mis experiencias… no sé si anormales o paranormales, o simplemente inexplicables. Quizás no era tan falso eso del "Eterno Sufrimiento" al que estaba condenado.

No sé como nació en mí la idea, pero en un determinado instante salí del bar para ir a buscar una prostituta. No tardé en encontrar varias, pero la que yo buscaba debía ser apta para estar conmigo, no cualquier puta asquerosa que ni siquiera se baña. Fui a un puterío que me quedaba cerca, y aunque tuve que gastar mucha plata para acostarme con una ramera, fue algo necesario. Escogí a la mejor, a una que me pareció extrañamente familiar. Pero la belleza que alguna vez me había enamorado tanto, ya no la veía tan claramente en ella. Quizás la etapa de soñar con Paula había terminado…

_**Un grito provocó un gran sobresalto en Absalón. La curiosidad superó sus ansias de terminar su texto, así que se acercó a la ventana para observar lo que estaba pasando en el exterior. No vio nada fuera de lo normal, vehículos transitando por la carretera, uno que otro tipo circulando por el aparcamiento… Mejor siguió con su bitácora, ya debían ser las seis de la mañana. **_

Debo decir que me sorprendió ver a Paula un vez más, especialmente como una prostituta muy famosa y solicitada en el puerto, pensé que nunca se haría realidad ese deseo que siempre tuve, tiempo después de conocerla en Silent Hill, de poder estar con ella en la realidad. Aunque parte del deseo no se haría realidad, no sería posible desarrollar algo serio con ella, de eso estaba seguro. Pero al menos podía disfrutar de placer sexual, y con eso me era suficiente en aquel instante.

Lamentablemente, no pude tener sexo con ella. Algo me espantó en el momento de estar en ese cuarto que tenía asignado, después de los acalorados y apasionantes besos que nos dimos. Cuando yo ya me estaba sacando la ropa, de improviso, ella empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles, tal vez en otro idioma. En un principio no quise asimilar que pudiese estar pasando algo tan extraño, pero luego su forma de actuar también cambió radicalmente. Parecía descontrolada. Después me dijo algo que comprendí claramente:

-Debes ir a Silent Hill. – Su voz no parecía ser la misma, ¿acaso estaba poseída? – ¡Silent Hill! ¡Te están llaman! ¡Nadie descansará en paz si no vas a Silent Hill! – Que repitiera tantas veces el nombre de ese pueblo me hizo sentir que todo ese grato momento que pude haber pasado se había ido al infierno. – Si no piensas ir, lo lamentarás. Gente morirá, ¡inocentes morirán! Todo por tu culpa…

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – No me respondió nada. Luego de decir esas últimas palabras, se quedó paralizada. Unos segundos después ella volvió a la normalidad, sin notar que había pasado un tiempo estando inconsciente. También existía la posibilidad de que yo era el que había visto cosas inexistentes. De todos modos, no me sentía cómodo estando allí, así que le pagué sin importar que no haya ocurrido nada. Me fui rápidamente, tambaleando un poco y con la percepción de la realidad algo alterada.

_**El dolor de cabeza volvió, y aún más fuerte. **_

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones decidí viajar físicamente, como corresponde, al pueblo turístico que alimenta pesadillas. Iría a Estados Unidos acompañado de mi amigo Felipe. Él decía que también era su destino ir a allí. Él no había recibido visitas extrañas, pero al parecer sentía que me debía algo. Seguramente siente que acompañarme a Silent Hill es la mejor forma de remendar el hecho de haberme traicionado varias veces acostándose con Alicia. Cree que yo no lo sé…

Pronto estaré en Silent Hill, y no sé si la paz llegará a mi vida...

No quería engañarse a sí mismo, las ganas de escribir se habían esfumado hace mucho rato. Absalón aceptó la derrota, aquel proyecto de dejar un testimonio de lo inexplicable no podría tener buen fin. Lo dejaría hasta ahí, en la línea de lo mediocridad, no quería tratar de mejorarlo con buenas explicaciones sobre los hechos, mejor narración, ni nada que le tomara más tiempo. Estaba demasiado estresado como para seguir. Guardó el documento, apagó el laptop, y se recostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos, pero unos pasos que escuchó cerca de él lo alertaron y la relajación se rompió. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, pero a simple vista no vio nada fuera de lo normal, seguía estando allí ese horrible mueble con la lámpara barata encima, y la ventana cubierta por la cortina sucia y celeste, con ilustraciones que no se podían distinguir, que él había repudiado al entrar a la habitación. Pero algo había en el suelo, dos cosas para ser exacto. Un periódico muy raro, con colores muy llamativos al estilo sensacionalista y amarillista, y un dibujo infantil con algo escrito encima. ¿De dónde habrán salido? Tomó el dibujo y lo miró con detenimiento. Parecía ser una sala de clases, con 6 pupitres y 6 niños. Sólo a la niña que estaba en la parte central superior del dibujo se le podía distinguir un poco el rostro. Se veía feliz. En la parte de abajo estaba escrito algo: "Un regalo para ti". Al reverso, con una letra más seria y que Absalón consideraba muy parecida a la de su madre, decía: "Cristina, 7 años".

"Un dibujo de Cris… qué extraño…"

En el periódico sin nombre, y sin fecha, aparecían singulares titulares en la portada.

"**Seguidilla de homicidios abren la posibilidad de un nuevo psicópata en Valparaíso".**

Entre los muertos se encuentran estudiantes universitarios, una prostituta, y una

pareja de ancianos.

"**Proliferación de la droga PTV (o "Claudia Blanca") alerta a las autoridades".**

"**Este es el mejor momento para ser investigador paranormal".**

Entrevista a Cristián Carter, conductor del programa "Desde otra Realidad"

"**Hallado cuerpo de chica perdida en Bolivia, después de muchos años de búsqueda".**

**Joven pirómano se incendia vivo en su propia casa. **

Dentro también se encontraba su familia. Sus padres murieron y su hermano, de tan sólo 5 años, se encuentra grave.

Dentro del periódico no había información, todo estaba en blanco.

La noticia de los homicidios era la que había llamado mayormente la atención a Absalón, ya que eso realmente había sucedido. Las víctimas habían sido personas que él conocía, algunas más que a otras. Víctimas inocentes. Habían muerto tiempo después de que recibiera aquella amenaza por parte de Paula. Esas muertes quizás no tenían enlace alguno a lo que ella había dicho, pero eso, sumado a las molestias causadas por las visiones y los viajes a esa otra dimensión, además del llamado telefónico de Cris, formaron un pack de motivos para ir a Silent Hill definitivamente.

Repentinamente, el dolor de cabeza se hizo insoportable. Un ardor en el pecho también comenzó a dificultar las cosas. Absalón se retorció de dolor en el suelo, mientras todo giraba a su alrededor. El entorno se mezcló, las cosas desaparecieron y en su lugar nuevos objetos llegaron a substituirlos. Un escritorio, un computador, una webcam, una impresora, y una silla; una cama, una mesita auxiliar, un mueble con libros y con discos de música, un armario… y otras cosas más que no son tan importantes, como cuadernos en el suelo. Un ruido insoportable surgió de la nada, haciendo que Absalón se sintiera peor. Todo el cuarto comenzó a volverse tétrico y repugnante, los muebles y objetos cayeron bajo la oscuridad, corrompidos por la negatividad. Cuando el ruido se detuvo, y Absalón dejó de sentir el ardor en su pecho, pudo levantarse e identificar aquel cuarto. Recordó aquellos momentos en los que había sacado a Ximena de su ilusión, y que posteriormente, la había asesinado.

"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme de nuevo lo mismo?". El cuarto era el de Ximena, idéntico a como estaba aquel día. Lentamente Absalón Guerra comenzó a revisar la habitación, por si encontraba algo que fuera importante. Por alguna razón estaba sumergido en el "otherworld", debía encontrar algo o hacer algo útil, no podía ser mera casualidad.

El cuarto cada vez se llenaba de más manchas en la pared, eran casi como los Rostros de Bélmez, aunque esos eran un fraude. El suelo se tornaba más sucio y pestilente con cada paso que daba. Al momento de investigar el computador, Absalón encontró un documento que estaba abierto. Sin dudar un segundo, lo empezó a leer.

**Cada día anotaré unas palabras, una frase o tal vez un párrafo, para expresar todo lo que siento dentro de mí, y así no reprimirlo. **

**· Qué detestable es cuando el ser que amas te ignora y prefiere ver a otras, a unas más bellas por fuera, pero siguen siendo despreciables por dentro. Debo dejar de creer que existe una posibilidad, ya que no es posible que él alguna vez sienta lo mismo por mí. **

**· Hoy me sentí tan humillada en el colegio. Es envidia, les molesta que yo sea la más inteligente y que tenga excelentes notas. Se burlan de mí demasiadas veces, son muy crueles. Desearía vengarme…**

**· Cada vez que me observo en un espejo, veo mi fealdad en cada uno de sus detalles. Algunos amigos me han dicho que yo no soy fea, pero no es cierto. Los amigos mienten para hacerte sentir mejor, pero siguen siendo mentiras. **

**· Hoy siento decepción. Él se burló de mí, el chico por el que tanto amor sentí se burló de mí. Nunca más me enamoraré de chicos que no estén a mi alcance. **

Absalón prefirió leer más adelante, no quería perder el tiempo leyendo anotaciones sin importancia.

**· Volví a soñar con ese extraño lugar. No logro comprender el significado del sueño, lo único que veo son calles vacías y niebla por todos lados. Algunas veces me persiguen unos seres extraños, otras veces son personas que conozco, personas que me caen mal. De pronto aparecí en mi propio colegio, y comencé a escribir un cuento no sé porqué. Debía entregarlo luego porque el plazo se me acababa. Entonces llegó un chico que he visto otras veces merodeando por el lugar, y me lo quitó. Lo rompió cruelmente. Seguramente también tenía envidia de mi inteligencia. Pero a él no lo conozco en la realidad, es muy extraño… es chileno, ¿qué hace él en mi sueño?**

Utilizó el mouse para llegar a la última página. La última anotación revelaba una gran tristeza y pesar.

**· Esta vida me parece tan inútil ahora. No puedo estar tranquila, todo lo malo ha llegado consecutivamente para arruinarme la paciencia que puedo llegar a tener. Pero no importa, yo sé que en el futuro todo se va a solucionar. Debo tener esperanzas, siempre las he tenido y no pienso abandonarlas. Prefiero seguir envuelta en la soledad mientras las heridas se curen, después seguiré adelante. A veces pienso en la vía fácil, podría apagar todo y descansar, o podría vengarme de todos los que se rieron de mí, y sentirme mejor. Por mientras seguiré escribiendo… **

Había alguien detrás de él. Absalón se volteó.

-La vida es muy triste para las personas que nacen con mayor capacidad. Con más inteligencia, todos los demás tienden a rechazarte para sentir que ellos no son inútiles. – Una chica que parecía tener 16 años, que tenía un cabello rizado y castaño, con ojos del mismo color, piel clara, y una expresión en su rostro que denotaba profunda tristeza. Tenía manchas de sangre por toda su ropa, y una herida, una puñalada fuertemente marcada en el área de su corazón. Ximena había vuelto a aparecer. –Me hubiera gustado que todos quienes me hicieron daño pidieran perdón. Todavía es posible que eso suceda… ¿Y vos me pedirás perdón?

-Yo… lo siento mucho Ximena. Siento mucho haberte asesinado. Perdóname por favor… Tomé una decisión errada.

-Al menos sientes remordimiento… Pero yo no te voy a perdonar, no te haré ese favor. Sentirás por siempre lo que me has hecho, como un cuchillo en tu espalda el cual no te podrás quitar. Porque no tuviste ni siquiera una buena razón para asesinarme, fue una decisión estúpida. – Caminó hacia su puerta para marcharse. –Yo aún no puedo descansar, no sé porqué. ¿Así será definitivamente la muerte? ¿Vagar por la eternidad en la nada? – Ximena salió al exterior y desapareció tras el aire gélido de la mañana. Nuevamente el dolor de cabeza incapacitó a Absalón. Todo se oscureció, y luego el cuarto volvió a la normalidad. Al levantarse del suelo ya eran las nueve de la mañana, hora de partir.

**Continuará…**


	10. Apocalipsis

**Apocalipsis, Parte 1. Capítulo X**

Rafael se fue al baño, sólo para perder un poco de clase. Ya estaba cansado de escuchar que le llamaran la atención, y tener que oír a ese viejo que ni siquiera sabía enseñar. El baño de ese colegio era una porquería, todo lleno de manchas repugnantes, malos olores, y rayados típicos con chistes de mal gusto, ofensas al profesorado o a chicos que no simpatizaban. Pero en realidad a Rafael eso no parecía importarle, el sólo meaba sin preocuparse de nada. Mientras se lavaba las manos, vio que a su lado ese chico con aspecto introvertido y silencioso estaba dispuesto a atacarlo con un tubo metálico. Rafael no pudo alcanzar a defenderse, de un momento a otro Absalón lo había dejado en el suelo. El chico descargaba toda su furia, dándole golpes sin preocuparse ningún momento sobre la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo. De pronto se detuvo, borró sus huellas dactilares del arma lo mejor posible, y se desmayó, golpeándose fuertemente al caer.

-Hey! Wake up, we almost arrive. – Absalón tenía la cabeza apoyada a la ventana del coche. Parpadeó, y luego le devolvió una sonrisa a su amigo que iba sentado en la parte de atrás, junto a él. –Parece que no dormiste muy bien anoche, has ido babeando en la ventana todo el viaje. Ya no tengo ganas de hablar con estos dos, me aburrieron, podrías comentarles algo tú ahora. – Una pareja se había ofrecido a llevarlos amablemente a Silent Hill, ya que ellos casualmente se dirigían allá. Era una grata coincidencia, aunque le pareció extraño a Absalón de que quisieran ir a ese lugar tan desagradable. Después de haber estado hablando todo el rato con ellos, Felipe quería un pequeño descanso.

-Ehhmm… Thanks for all this; we don't know what we could have had to do if you hadn't helped us. Thank you very much… but… I have a doubt. Why do you two want to go to Silent Hill? I heard that town is a ghost place, a really creepy hell. – Absalón había querido hacer la pregunta antes, pero se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. Ahora su duda por fin tendría respuesta, después de todo, ¿quién no se extrañaría con tal viaje? Absalón recordaba frescamente que a ese pueblo se le consideraba cuna de extraños fenómenos, y que tenía reputación de estar embrujado. Muchas muertes habían afectado a la población: prisioneros ejecutados en el periodo de la Guerra Civil Americana, personas muertas por una epidemia, desapariciones en el lago Toluca; todo eso debió haber afectado negativamente en el ambiente. También estaba la existencia de ese culto, que no podía traer nada bueno al pueblo.

-Creepy Hell? Ghosts? – Preguntó la señora Dunkelberg, que miraba incrédula. – That's bullshit; Silent Hill is the perfect place to relax. Some crazy people said that the town is damned. But these are rumours, nothing else. Just is a quiet and normal tourist place, with normal people.

-OK, I just…

Absalón estaba realmente confundido. Silent Hill era conocido como centro turístico, lo sabía por las páginas en Internet, pero había pensado que eso era parte del pasado, que Silent Hill fue abandonado debido a esa maldición que traía consigo, y que nadie más iba para allá al menos que buscara la muerte. Pero al parecer seguían llegando turistas, y… ¿acaso el pueblo seguía funcionando igual a pesar de la niebla, esos seres anormales, y el ambiente fantasmagórico? No tenía sentido…

Pero así era. Al llegar, y bajarse del auto, Absalón no pudo dar crédito a la que veía. Un pueblo común y corriente, simplemente eso. Los Dunkelberg siguieron avanzando en su coche por Bachman Rd., Absalón, en cambio, prefirió bajarse en la entrada del pueblo para recorrerlo por completo, y Felipe tuvo que seguirlo. La gente transitaba tranquilamente, no había ninguna espesa niebla, el día estaba nublado de todas formas, pero no parecía que el lugar fuese maldito.

-No puede ser…

-Absalón… ¿éste es el pueblo del que hablabas? ¿El de tus pesadillas? – Felipe observó ampliamente el lugar en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, pero sólo veía personas que caminaban mientras conversaban amenamente. – Yo creí que este era un viaje importante, dijiste que era un lugar maldito, y yo sólo veo un lugar completamente normal. Qué decepción… esperaba ver muertos que caminan, o fantasmas, qué se yo, algo así.

-Yo también estoy decepcionado… éste lugar… se ve tan tranquilo. Pero estoy seguro que algo no anda bien, yo sé que recibí ese llamado por una razón. Debo estar aquí, así que nos vamos a hospedar en algún lugar.

-La mujer nos habló de que se iban a quedar en el Jack's Inn… pero se nos va a acabar la plata muy rápido. Podríamos alojarnos en la casa de alguien que nos cobre menos.

-¿Estás loco? No podemos confiar en nadie de este lugar, cualquiera puede ser parte del culto, quizás todos actúen con normalidad pero seguramente están ocultando algo. Vamos a comer algo, y después nos vamos al Jack's Inn. – Absalón revisó su bolso de viaje. Unas ropas interiores se revelaron al exterior mientras buscaba el mapa de Silent Hill, y el inhalador contra los ataques asmáticos cayó al suelo. Felipe lo recogió y se lo pasó.

-Gracias. Mira, acá está el Jack's Inn. Después de pedir cuartos, vamos a caminar por los alrededores. Vamos a preguntarle a la gente si ha pasado algo extraño últimamente.

-OK, como digas…

Absalón y Felipe comieron algo en el Quenn Burger. El lugar estaba casi vacío, faltaba tiempo como para que fuera la hora de almuerzo, y los que desayunan ahí seguramente ya se habían marchado. Entre las pocas personas, la que más llamó la atención de Absalón fue una mujer gorda que tenía un peinado ridículo que la hacía ver mucho más vieja de lo que podía ser. A su lado había una mujer más joven, con cabello negro y un cuerpo para nada espectacular, que conversaba con ella sobre asuntos familiares. Felipe pidió unas hamburguesas simples con pocos ingredientes, papas fritas, y bebidas con sabores que dejaban mucho que desear, para ambos. Luego de seleccionar una mesa, los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a devorar lo que había en las bandejas. Felipe parecía disfrutar lo que ingería, mientras que Absalón comía sólo por la ansiedad que llevaba. Recordó cuando se había tenido que ocultar en ese lugar, porque afuera acechaban criaturas que lo querían asesinar. Recordó también el primer encuentro con Ximena, y como la había sentido morir.

-¿En qué piensas? Pareces muy concentrado. – Dijo Felipe, después de haberle dado un gran mordisco a la hamburguesa y haberse manchado la ropa con mostaza. Absalón despertó de su ensimismamiento.

-Pienso… en el pasado. – Absalón se dio cuenta de que un sujeto de unos cincuenta años, calvo, y vestido de forma muy extraña lo estaba observando fijamente. Después de unos segundos, el hombre se levantó de su asiento y se fue del restaurant.

-No pienses en el pasado, eso es una tortura, porque siempre recordamos cosas malas primero. Vive el presente. – Felipe dio un largo sorbo a su bebida. Luego se puso serio, como decidido a decir algo importante. – Hay algo de lo que no te he hablado Absalón…

-¿Qué cosa? – Absalón seguía sintiendo que lo observaban. Al voltear su mirada, pudo ver que afuera el hombre misterioso seguía vigilándolo.

-Mira, yo sé que esto no es fácil… y creo que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero… no me atrevía, tú eres mi amigo y no quisiera que dejaras de serlo. Bueno… la cosa es que…

-Oye, ¿ves a ese hombre allá afuera? – Preguntó, interrumpiendo, Absalón. –Estoy seguro de que quiere decirme algo. –Felipe miró hacia donde señaló disimuladamente su amigo.

-¿Un hombre? Yo no lo veo… hay una mujer con un bebé…

-No… al lado de esa mujer.

-No hay nadie al lado Absalón. ¿Estás imaginando cosas de nuevo? – La radio que tenía el establecimiento dejó de funcionar. En lugar de la música pop que estaba sonando, un ruido como de interferencia interrumpió la tranquilidad. La gente se vio incómoda.

Los turistas siguieron descendiendo por Bachman Rd., para llegar a la Resort Area de Silent Hill. Allí Absalón pudo ver el Faro del lago Toluca nuevamente. También pudo apreciar el lago, ya que la vez pasada que había estado en ese lugar la niebla no le dejó ver nada. Contempló la melancolía del paisaje, incluso la poesía que parecía estar en el aire, flotando. Se preguntó si acaso los habitantes eran felices viviendo en ese lugar. Si acaso no era todo eso una ilusión, y en realidad el pueblo estaba vacío, como en sus pesadillas. Absalón ni siquiera podía confiar en su propia mente en esos instantes. Pero esa gente, esas personas que caminaban con sus propias preocupaciones en sus cabezas, no parecían ser distintas a las personas de cualquier pueblo. Prefirió dejar de preocuparse, ya más tarde encontraría alguna explicación que le diera a entender por qué había tenido que viajar.

Felipe caminaba callado también, pensando en quizás qué cosa. Absalón imaginó que lo que había intentado decirle antes, en ese restaurante de comida rápida, era sobre su relación con Alicia. Por alguna razón, Absalón no estaba molesto. Quizás era un mecanismo de defensa, pero sabía que si escuchaba la verdad en boca de su amigo, todo sería distinto. Prefería sentir que no tenía idea, después de todo, no podía estar tan seguro ya que nunca los vio, sólo los escuchó mientras tenían relaciones sexuales. O quizás era otra cosa la que le iba a decir… Más tarde le preguntaría, en ese instante quería disfrutar del silencio.

Para llegar al Jack's Inn tuvieron que caminar mucho, rodeando el lago por Sandford St., y luego por Nathan Ave, para así llegar a South Vale, al lado sur del Toluca Lake. En el hostal pidieron dos cuartos. Acomodaron sus cosas, descansaron un poco. Luego fueron al parque Rosewater para charlar y disfrutar del paisaje. El lugar tenía gran presencia de personas, varios turistas entre ellas. Ambos observaron las estatuas que conmemoraban personajes históricos de la localidad, y también la estatua que conmemoraba la tragedia de "los sesenta y siete que murieron por enfermedad". Cuando se sentaron en una banca, Felipe comentó que había encontrado una guía turística de Silent Hill en el cuarto que le había tocado.

-…Pero tiene varias hojas arrancadas, y la única que está intacta es la que trata sobre la historia del pueblo. – Felipe sacó la revista que había guardado en su chaqueta, y se la pasó a su amigo. Luego siguió observando el lago, el cual parecía transmitirle algo especial.

"…The Native Americans believed that the terrain was a sacred place, where they could communicate with their ancestors. They called it "The Place of the Silenced Spirits". Later, the settlers came and invaded the lands. However, the first settlement was abandoned for unknown reasons…" Absalón dejó de leer el texto, ya sabía lo suficiente sobre la historia del pueblo.

-Oye, ¿qué me ibas a decir cuando estábamos en el restaurante?

Entró agitado. No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho. Tenía fragmentos en su mente, pequeños flashbacks que lo llevaban a su reciente encuentro con Paula. Se la había topado en la calle, mientras él se dirigía a hacer unas pequeñas compras. Al final no había comprado nada. Al observar sus manos, Absalón se sintió terriblemente mal. Sabía que algo debió haber sucedido, ese lapsus de tiempo perdido era importante. Seguramente perdió el control y… todo se arrancó de su alcance. Todo, tan rápido. Absalón francamente tenía un rostro de maniático en ese minuto, se veía fuertemente alterado, nervioso. Tenía ganas de irse a dormir de inmediato, pero algo lo motivó a acercarse al dormitorio de su amigo Felipe. Juró escuchar la voz de Alicia, más bien, eran gemidos de placer de Alicia. Ella se había ido de la casa tiempo atrás, se mudó a un lugar donde habían cuartos para universitarios. Absalón se había quedado solamente con la compañía de Felipe y de Margaret, teniendo que pagar mucho más cada uno por el arriendo de la casa. Allí estaba la razón por la que Alicia había querido terminar la relación, quería estar tranquila con Felipe, ¡era todo un cruento engaño! Simplemente se debió haber ido de la casa para no levantar sospechas, para que Absalón no se diera cuenta de quién era el que había conseguido robarle el corazón a la que fue su novia por un corto tiempo. Absalón no quiso entrar violentamente al dormitorio de su amigo para descubrirlo con Alicia. Con su imaginación en funcionamiento, era suficiente como para sentir la fuerte puñalada en su espalda. Se fue a acostar a su cama, vencido, derrotado por demonios internos y traiciones externas. Lo que le había dicho Margaret era verdad, las que creía que eran "Suposiciones ridículas y absurdas" resultaron ser ciertas. Pero esa revelación no le restaba importancia a lo que había sucedido hace una hora atrás.

A la lista de muertos por el nuevo psicópata que había en el puerto, se agregaría una prostituta. Como no estaba trabajando en el momento que fue asesinada, nadie podía saber con quien pudo haber estado por última vez. Ninguna de sus amigos ni conocidos sabía, nadie tenía idea de que se había topado con Absalón Guerra cuando estaba oscureciendo, y que él se había comportado muy amable, hasta que repentinamente, simplemente le dio un disparo cuando ambos bebían un trago en la casa de ella.

La niebla comenzó a cubrir todo. El ambiente se comenzó a sentir más frío.

-Yo te iba a hablar de Alicia. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, yo… – La voz de Felipe se escuchaba cada vez más lejana. Casi como si estuviera perdiendo la capacidad auditiva, Absalón no podía escuchar ningún ruido de su entorno, todo se volvió silencioso y solitario. Lo único que sí podía oír, era el sonido de su propia respiración que se volvía cada vez más irregular. Veía como Felipe seguía y seguía hablando, y él no podía entender lo que decía, absolutamente nada. El ahogamiento de Absalón le provocó mareos, se palpó el estomago como si eso sirviera de algo, y no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a vomitar frenéticamente. En el suelo terminó todo lo que había comido tiempo atrás. Levantó la vista, aún extenuado por la dificultad que tenía para llevar a cabo el importante proceso de respirar, y se percató de que ya no había nadie a su alrededor, todos los que había visto por allí se habían ido. Incluso Felipe ya no estaba, habían pasado segundos apenas, imposible que se haya marchado a propósito. Eso era obra del pueblo…

Absalón salió del parque, unos pasos más adelante estaba el Jack's Inn y necesitaba llegar rápido para medicarse con su inhalador. Pero al oír que alguien lo estaba llamando atrás, tuvo que devolverse obligadamente.

-¡Hermano! – Era una niña con cabello negro, que tenía la ropa rasgada y llena de sangre. Parecía que la habían maltratado, debido a que parte de su vestimenta había sido arrancada con violencia se podían ver numerosos moretones, en sus brazos, y en su cara. Tenía 11 o 12 años de edad. – ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Yo creí que no te ibas a atrever…

-¿Eres tú Cris? ¿La verdadera?

-Pero claro que soy yo… ¿qué acaso existe una Cris falsa? –Absalón esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. Aún sentía los pulmones un poco oprimidos, pero dentro de sí, la presencia de su hermana lo calmó un poco. Esta vez no era como el encuentro en el Faro, era la verdadera Cris, de eso estaba seguro. Se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo. –Tranquilo… ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que estaría contigo? Tal vez no pude ayudarte antes, pero este es el mejor momento.

-Pero hermana, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme? Es mi culpa que tú… te hayas tenido que ir…

-Eso no es verdad, tú no tuviste la culpa Absalón. Esas son cosas que pasan… No te preocupes, ya sé que te dije que tenías la culpa cuando te hice ese llamado esa vez, pero fue sólo una estrategia para que vinieras acá. Yo me siento horrible por haberte atormentado de esa manera. – Lo que dijo su hermana hizo que Absalón sintiera que un gran peso se desvaneciera. Aún quedaba más culpa de todos modos. –Pero no hablemos de eso. Yo te iba a hablar de tu enemigo, el que te ha hecho la vida imposible todo este tiempo. Todo está conectado a este lugar Absalón… Debes tener cuidado, dentro de ti mismo está tu problema. Eres la reencarnación de alguien que albergaba mucho odio en su corazón, y desea practicar su venganza manejándote.

-Así que también hablas de reencarnaciones… – Dijo con un seguro tono de incredulidad, Absalón.

-Lo que te digo es verdad. Hoy tu destino está en juego. Tienes dos caminos que puedes elegir, quizás un tercero pero no creo que lo encuentres. Ten cuidado. – Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? Al final no me dejaste claro nada. ¿Me llamaste a Silent Hill sólo por eso?

-Llegar acá es algo que no podías evitar. Quieras o no, estás unido a este pueblo. Yo sólo te llamé para que vinieras lo más pronto posible, y evitaras conflictos con los deseos de venganza que tiene tu alma. Es raro… es parte de ti, son tus deseos también. Pero te demoraste mucho, igual hubieron muertes de personas inocentes, asesinadas por tus propias manos. – Absalón no entendía cómo su hermana podía saber sobre los asesinatos, los recientes asesinatos. ¿Acaso ella se enteraba de todo? –Y también necesitaba pedirte algo… Quiero irme de este mundo de niebla, debes dejarme ir Absalón. He estado atrapada, andando errante por este plano durante tantos años… Al culparte, y sentir que me debes algo por no haberme ayudado, no puedo irme en paz, estoy atrapada en este sufrimiento. Debemos dejar todo atrás, yo ahora sé que tú no tenías posibilidad de ayudarme ese día.

-Cristina… – Absalón sintió mucha pena en su corazón. Tenía ganas de llorar.

-Debes irte… quizás debas ir a buscar la pistola que tienes en tu bolso. O puedes quedarte acá mirando el lago. – Absalón pensó rápidamente en su pistola. Seguramente iba a necesitarla pronto.

Absalón se despidió de su hermana, ésta vez de forma definitiva. La despedida fue muy rápida, él no quiso mostrarse para nada débil. Aunque siempre había estado acostumbrado a dejar salir sus sentimientos y emociones, las despedidas no las consideraba como el momento ideal para hacer eso. Una lágrima te provoca dos efectos opuestos, por un lado te dice que la persona te quiere mucho, y te va a extrañar; pero también te aumentan las ganas de no irte, y quedarte a su lado. Aún así, no existía posibilidad de que Cris se quedara con él. Luego de que le diera un beso, a pesar de que su cara estuviera con rastros de sangre fresca, se marchó hacia el hostal. Cruzó la calle, y presenció como el pueblo se sumergía en la oscuridad. Se hizo de noche radicalmente. Absalón utilizó, como acostumbraba cuando no tenía linterna, la luz del teléfono móvil para alumbrar aunque fuera un poco. Avanzó con un poco de temor, siempre la falta de visibilidad ha provocado terror en el ser humano. Es parte de sus temores de animal que puede ser fácilmente cazado, ¿qué más inofensivo que un ser humano sin arma? Presa fácil para un depredador apto. En cualquier instante, una de esas figuras monstruosas que habitaban la oscuridad del pueblo, podía salir a atacarlo y asesinarlo en segundos. Así que con gran precaución, Absalón daba pasos lentos, vacilantes, que lo acercaban cada segundo más a su pistola. Revisó si traía la llave de su cuarto en los bolsillos. Afortunadamente sí, allí estaba. Atravesó el estacionamiento, donde había gran variedad de vehículos que demostraban que el lugar tenía gente dentro, aunque en realidad no hubiese nadie, al menos en esa dimensión. Claro, era todo ocasionado por dimensiones distintas. Quizás en ese momento, en el plano normal, había gente descansando en los cuartos del Jack's Inn, pero allí donde estaba Absalón en ese momento, no había nadie más que él. O eso creía al menos, no tenía idea si acaso otro ser humano estaba también caminando en la oscuridad, venciendo demonios o siendo derrotado por ellos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Pudo entrar. Encendió la luz, la cual afortunadamente funcionó… pero por unos segundos. Absalón se desesperó al no poder encontrar la pistola, sólo halló la linterna al interior del bolso.

-Absalón. – Era la voz de Felipe. Absalón se sobresaltó bruscamente. Felipe lo había llamado, pero él no estaba en ningún lugar del cuarto. Buscó en cada rincón de la habitación, sólo para estar más seguro de su ausencia. Luego de recobrar la calma, se preocupó de seguir buscando el arma. Quizás la había sacado del bolso inconscientemente, pero entonces… ¿dónde la había dejado?

La puerta se abrió de improviso. Como un acto reflejo, Absalón alumbró para ver quién había entrado de esa forma. Una criatura con forma humana, pero con la piel gris, y sin rostro. Sus brazos eran largos, y en sus manos tenía un hacha. Vestía una ropa gastada y manchada con suciedad, que parecía ser como de sacerdote. Era la vestimenta de un sacerdote no cristiano, específicamente, la misma que vestía George el día que murió.

Continuará…

**Apocalipsis, Parte 1I. Capítulo X**

-Estoy embarazada. – Felipe quedó impactado, sin saber qué decir. Sólo miró a Alicia esperando que ella se pusiera a reír y que dijera "¡Es una broma!". Pero la espera se tornó interminable, e inevitablemente comenzó a pensar en todas las consecuencias que traería tener un hijo, algo totalmente fuera de sus planes. –Y no sé quién es el padre. No sé si eres tú, o si es…

-¡Absalón! Él debe ser el papá, hace poco que terminaste con él, perfectamente pudiste quedar embarazada. – Agregó Felipe, con todas las esperanzas puestas en que lo dicho fuese real. Mientras la relación de Alicia y Absalón se estaba desarrollando, Felipe ya estaba metido en el medio. Durante los cuatro meses en que su amigo había comenzado a tener un noviazgo, el primero del cual se enterara, Felipe no había encontrado nada mejor que acostarse con la novia de él, y enamorarse de ella además.

-También pensé lo mismo. – Alicia se veía preocupada, el nerviosismo se intuía por sus gestos. –Pero existe la posibilidad de que tú seas también. Y yo no quiero decirle nada a Absalón, no quiero que se entere. Si el hijo fuera de él… sería una tortura…

-Pero merece enterarse…

-Él no merece nada. Tú vas a ser el padre de mi hijo, sí o sí. –Felipe quedó petrificado. Ahora ni importaba quién era el padre biológico, Alicia lo estaba obligando a asumir la paternidad de todos modos. – Si tú me amas tanto como lo has dicho varias veces, entonces no veo cuál es el problema. – Felipe tardó en responder…

-No hay problema. Claro, yo no esperaba tener un hijo… Pero si quieres que yo sea el papá, entonces lo seré. – Sellaron el pacto con un beso.

Felipe salió del cuarto, con la mente llena de problemas y posibles formas de solucionarlos. Inmediatamente vio que estaba estacionado el coche de los Dunkelberg cerca, y se preguntó a sí mismo por qué habrían decidido ellos hospedarse en ese hostal, siendo que había un Hotel que se veía un lugar mucho más cómodo que ese. Rápidamente sacó de su mente esa duda tan trivial, y siguió repasando lo que debía hacer. Se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Absalón, y golpeó tres veces la puerta.

-¿Estás listo? ¿Tan rápido ordenaste todas tus cosas? – le preguntó Absalón luego de dejarlo entrar.

-Dejé todo así no más. Nos vamos a ir luego, no hay necesidad de sacar las cosas de los bolsos.

-Es que a ti no te gusta tanto el orden como a mí. – Absalón siguió sacando la ropa y utensilios personales que tenía en una mochila. Felipe recordó que entre las cosas que molestaban a Absalón estaban la suciedad, el desorden, y que se burlaran de él. A veces de verdad parecía que estuviese un poco loco, como decía Alicia.

-Apúrate, tengo ganas de ir al Rosewater Park. – Dijo Felipe, mientras disimuladamente revisaba las cosas que tenía el bolso que Absalón había dejado apartado, encima de la cama.

-¿Rosewater Park? Te aprendiste los nombres de los lugares de Silent Hill bastante rápido. –Felipe se inquietó un poco con lo que dijo Absalón.

-Es que tengo memoria fotográfica. Me aprendí todo el mapa de Silent Hill desde que me lo mostraste. – Añadió Felipe, para despistar a su supuesto amigo. Absalón ordenaba la ropa con delicadeza, no se percataba de que Felipe seguía revisando el bolso mientras hablaba con él.

-¿Memoria fotográfica? Eso no lo sabía. – Finalmente, Felipe encontró lo que estaba buscando. Se guardó la pistola rápidamente sin que Absalón se diera cuenta.

-Cada día conocemos mejor a las personas. – Felipe se aproximó hacia la puerta, la abrió, y antes de irse, agregó: –Voy a descansar un poco. Me vas a avisar cuando termines de ordenar todas las güeas. Voy a estar en mi cuarto, ya sabes cuál es.

-Sí, sí sé. – Felipe se fue a dormir un poco. Absalón dejó de sacar las cosas que llevaba en su equipaje, y prefirió acostarse a descansar un rato.

Absalón necesitaría, horas después, la pistola que Felipe se había llevado. Una criatura con aspecto sacerdotal se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia él, exhibiendo el hacha con rápidos movimientos que buscaban intimidarlo. Absalón pensó que la única forma de salir vivo de allí, era luchando de alguna forma con el monstruo. Así que se lanzó sobre él para intentar quitarle el hacha y agredirlo con su propia arma. Pero olvidó un pequeño detalle… No tenía la suficiente fuerza como para poder arrebatarle el hacha, así que salió desfavorecido en la lucha. El monstruo gris empujó a Absalón a la pared, le dio una bofetada en el rostro, y luego levanto el hacha para que el golpe letal que le iba a dar tuviera aún más impulso. Absalón cerró los ojos y dio un grito de horror al momento de que el frío metal penetrara su cuerpo, en la altura de su estómago. El dolor se hizo insoportable… Pero luego… todo cesó. Cuando Absalón abrió los ojos ya no había ningún monstruo en la habitación. No entendía que había pasado, "Quizás otra alucinación", pensó. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que debía irse rápidamente de allí. Recogió la linterna que se le había caído al momento de ser atacado, y salió del cuarto. Al salir, lo primero que vio fue que su pistola estaba en el suelo. La recogió, y sin preocuparse mucho de lo que había sucedido, pensó en dirigirse al Rosewater Park. Tal vez Cris aparecería allí, y le daría algún consejo sobre lo que debía hacer. Comenzó a caminar precavidamente, guiándose con la luz de la linterna, y apuntando con la pistola hacia cualquier lugar de donde viniera un ruido. Y ruidos habían por todos lados. Repentinamente, Absalón comenzó a sentir nuevamente un dolor de cabeza, pero este era infernal comparado con los otros. También se dificultó su respiración aún más de lo que estaba, y el pecho le ardía como si tuviera algo por dentro que le estuviera haciendo un terrible daño. Comenzó a sentir algo raro, un odio inmenso, y un montón de imágenes se vinieron a su mente.

-Una niña inocente… van a maltratar a una niña inocente. – Repetía incansablemente. –El ritual… El nacimiento de Dios… debo evitarlo… – Todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar. El sonido de una sirena alertando por una emergencia atravesó todo el pueblo, presagiando que nada bueno podría venir a continuación. El suelo se llenó de sangre, y se volvió una rejilla inmunda. Las paredes se vieron tapadas de mugre y sangre también, pero en mayor cantidad que todas las otras veces, mucho más. Ésta vez la sangre era fresca, y las paredes, además de ser metálicas, en algunas partes estaban cubiertas con bolsas negras de basura. El ambiente apestaba a putrefacción, y por primera vez, a humo. Había un incendio en alguna parte.

Absalón se dio cuenta de que no podía salir del Jack's Inn, no había calle, si daba un paso más caería a un oscuro vacío. Incoherentemente, parecía que el lugar se mantenía flotando sobre la nada. Regresó hacia su cuarto, sin idea alguna sobre lo que debía hacer. Se quedó un rato sentado en la cama, la cual estaba cubierta de insectos muertos y secos que Absalón tuvo que apartar. Estaba desconcertado, toda esa gran locura era demasiado para él. Miró su pistola de una manera diferente, nunca había sido amante de las armas ni les había dado importancia alguna, pero esa pistola que había conseguido ilegalmente días antes de irse de viaje a Estados Unidos le transmitía paz ahora, una paz inimaginable, casi como si no se tratara de un instrumento para hacer daño a los demás, que quita la vida en segundos, destruye vidas en segundos; sino que se trataba del objeto que le podía proporcionar una rápida vía de escape, tan rápida, que no se enteraría de que ya estaba muerto, y al fin podría terminar con toda aquella absurda pesadilla donde habitaban demonios, monstruos, miedos y desilusiones que transformaban la realidad en algo terrorífico. Los deseos de morir le invadieron su cuerpo entero, abrió su boca y colocó la pistola dentro. Pero no pudo disparar, no se atrevió, pensó en como sería estar muerto y se horrorizó aún más. Si estaba muerto definitivamente no podría escapar, y estaría atormentado por ese sufrimiento eterno con el que estaba maldito, sin forma de cambiar su destino, sería aceptar la derrota sin luchas. Dejó los impulsos suicidas a un lado, pensó que tal vez debía hallar algo que le diera una pista sobre lo que debía hacer. Se le ocurrió ir a ver si podía entrar a los otros cuartos del hostal. Al único que pudo acceder, fue uno de los que estaba cerca del suyo, dos puertas más a la izquierda, el que le había tocado a Felipe. No entró simplemente porque la puerta estaba abierta, sino que alguien la abrió después de que él golpeara. Alguien la abrió, pero no había nadie dentro. Se sorprendió al encontrar un pequeño altar que tenía varias velas encendidas, y que adoraba a una imagen femenina que él desconocía. No había cama en ese cuarto, y la puerta que conducía al baño no abría. Gracias a la luz de la linterna, pudo encontrar en el suelo un trozo de un periódico que estaba un poco carbonizado en las orillas, y que tenía una gran mancha de sangre en el centro, que impedía ver el texto sobre la noticia. Pero el título, que estaba en español, al igual que el otro periódico que había encontrado en el cuarto del motel en el que se había hospedado el día anterior, sí era legible.

Absalón iba a llegar atrasado al colegio, faltaban pocos segundos y no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo. Dejó de correr y comenzó a andar lentamente, compró una golosina en un kiosco, y leyó las portadas de los periódicos. Le gustaba hacer eso, consideraba que era la mejor forma de estar enterado de las noticias importantes. Una le llamó la atención, y le agradó lo que comunicaba. Semanas atrás se había marchado del pueblo en el que vivía, debido a su problema con la muerte de George. Claro que no se había alejado mucho, simplemente vivía en Valparaíso con un tío, hermano de su padre, ya que su abuela había muerto y no tenía con quién más quedarse. Por suerte el tipo no era tan desgraciado como creía, resultó ser buena persona. Lo que le había agradado de la noticia que leyó fue que habían encontrado a un supuesto sospechoso de la muerte del sacerdote del culto que había sido asesinado. Una vez más, Absalón había salido libre ante otro asesinato. Así podría seguir su vida tranquilamente. Con las pastillas que le había dado el psiquiatra ya no tenía esos "viajes" extraños a Silent Hill, ni alucinaciones, y se sentía mucho más calmado gracias a eso. Por supuesto que la culpa aún existía, un sujeto que no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de George podía ser declarado culpable por un crimen que no cometió, ¡pero qué importaba! Absalón podría iniciar una nueva vida. La esperanza más grande que tenía en esos tiempos…

Luego de comprar el periódico donde aparecía la noticia, se fue a tomar el bus que lo dejaría cerca del colegio. Pero en el camino se encontró con alguien conocido, Felipe.

-¡Absalón! O Alí… como prefieras. ¿Cómo te ha ido? Supe que te viniste a vivir a Valpo. Lo siento por tu abuela… – Absalón no había visto a Felipe desde que había ocurrido la última muerte vinculada con él, la de George precisamente.

-Sí, me tuve que vivir a Valpo después de eso. Aunque ya lo superé, sé que debe estar en un mejor lugar ahora. ¿Y tú? También lo has pasado mal con la muerte de tu abuelo. Que mal que haya muerto de esa forma tan trágica, a golpes… pero creo que han encontrado un posible culpable ahora. – Seguramente no se preocupó por seguir compartiendo una amistad con él por lo mal que se sentía al haber asesinado a una de las personas a quién más aprecio le tenía.

**Julio Orozco, el acusado de haber asesinado a golpes a un anciano en un templo de una secta hereje, es hallado culpable.**

Nunca se imaginó que George era el abuelo del que había hablado Felipe, pero cuando se enteró, se horrorizó con lo que había hecho. Evitó un tiempo volver a hablar con él, pero después volvieron a ser tan buenos amigos como lo eran antes. De todos modos, Felipe no tenía forma de enterarse de la verdad, así que Absalón no veía problema alguno que dificultara la amistad. Pero el trozo de periódico que estaba en el suelo indicaba algo, debía tener un significado. ¿Un reflejo de la culpabilidad? No… eso ya estaba demasiado repetido. Debía ser algo más, podría ser que… ¿Felipe en realidad sí sabía la verdad? Eso sería terrible…

Absalón botó el pedazo del periódico al suelo, y siguió examinando el cuarto. Un maullido insistente le llamó la atención, no tenía idea de dónde podía haber un gato pero con seguridad era importante y debía encontrarlo. El maullido parecía venir del cuarto de al lado. Absalón salió de la habitación y trató de abrir la otra puerta, pero por más que forcejeó, no consiguió nada. El gato seguía maullando cada vez más fuerte, el estridente sonido ya se volvía molesto. También se podía oír como el gato trataba de abrir la puerta con sus garras, sin lograr nada por supuesto. En esas circunstancias fue que Absalón escuchó pasos detrás de sí, y al voltearse, se encontró con el mismo misterioso sujeto que había visto cuando estaba en el restaurante de comida rápida. Ésta vez tenía un sombrero café sobre su cabeza (podía ser un intento para tapar su calva) el cual combinaba con el traje que llevaba.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí si no hay… forma de llegar? No hay calle por la que caminar, este hostal está flotando. – Dijo Absalón, viéndose un poco dificultado para explicar bien lo que quería decir. Simplemente no había forma de explicar una incoherencia. El viejo sonrió, como si lo que Absalón había dicho fuera gracioso.

-¿Qué no hay forma de llegar? No sé a que te refieres exactamente, ya que yo vengo caminando desde hace rato y pude entrar a este lugar sin dificultad. – Absalón quedó aún más intrigado con lo que dijo el viejo. –Bueno, deja presentarme, mi nombre es Jacob Miles Hunt.

-¿Jacob Miles Hunt? Oh, y hablas español… recién me doy cuenta. Yo me llamo…

-Ya sé como te llamas. Es más, creo que te conozco más de lo que crees. – Cuando el viejo dijo eso Absalón se sintió fuertemente intimidado. ¿Quién era ese tal Jacob? ¿Un enemigo más? –Tal vez puedas considerarme tu enemigo, pero no es tan cierto eso… Si no fuera por mí, si no fuera por mi intervención, habrías terminado muerto en varias ocasiones. Aunque, claro, nadie es perfecto… – El viejo sacó de su bolsillo un habano, lo encendió, y se puso a fumar.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Quizás el sujeto tendría las respuestas definitivas que Absalón tanto había anhelado. De pronto, el viejo se puso a toser insistentemente.

-Cierto… el asma… lo había olvidado. –Arrojó el habano. – ¿Quieres respuestas? Creo que puedo dártelas, ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad sobre todo. –Volvió a toser y soltó un esputo al suelo. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo tu hermana? Bueno, dejemos como que era tu hermana, porque perfectamente pudiste haber sido tú mismo el que creo esa imagen sólo para sentir que te perdonaban. – Ese fue un duro golpe para Absalón. El alivio que había sentido con el perdón de su hermana desapareció, y en su lugar, volvió a aparecer la culpa que tenía desde el principio. –Ella te habló de que eras la reencarnación de alguien que tenía mucho odio en su corazón… Bien, ese soy yo. ¿Entiendes? Tu eres yo, yo soy tú.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Yo soy tú? ¡Habla claro! ¡Ya estoy chato de que todos me digan las cosas a medias!

-No pude ser más claro. Ya sé que no crees en la reencarnación, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que es cierto. Lo que es extraño es que yo pueda recordar todo lo que me hicieron esos putos cobardes que me asesinaron, ¡no puedo dejar que esto se quede así! –El viejo se alteró un poco, tosió nuevamente, y esta vez casi comienza a vomitar. –No dejaré que se termine ese maldito ritual. Quise detenerlos, intenté detenerlos, cuando usaron a esa pobre de Alessa para sus planes de hacer renacer a Dios… me detuvieron, morí en medio de las llamas… Por suerte los planes de La Orden se vieron frustrados de todos modos… Pero ahora, nadie puede evitar que lleven a cabo el renacimiento de Dios. Tienen a una chica nueva Absalón, una nueva Madre Sagrada. Un espíritu oscuro se ha apoderado del cuerpo de una adolescente, un espíritu lleno de deseos de que Samael pueda liberar de todo sufrimiento a la humanidad. Una vez te usaron para que decidieras un cuerpo para ese espíritu, por suerte no lo hiciste, aunque estuviste cerca de cumplir su petición. Aún así, tiempo después usaron a otro chico como tú para apoderarse de un nuevo cuerpo. ¿Estoy diciendo todo muy rápido? Hace demasiado calor aquí… Siento que me falta el aire. – El viejo parecía sufrir los mismos ataques de asma que Absalón, en ese momento tenía serios problemas para respirar.

-Todo fue como un revoltijo de cosas, no te entendí nada. ¿No puedes explicarme todo detalladamente? – Absalón observaba con indiferencia como el viejo seguía tosiendo. Lo único que necesitaba, era comprender. Si el viejo terminaba muerto después de dar las respuestas a sus interrogantes no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Ya te dije todo lo que necesitas saber… Debes evitar que la nueva Madre Sagrada dé a luz. Si no lo logras, nuestra existencia no será más que una falsedad. Una vida sin sufrimiento dejaría de ser una vida Absalón, pasaría a ser una mentira. Todas las experiencias que nos dejan una enseñanza se basan en cuan mal lo pasamos, es así como hay un perfecto equilibrio ¡Detén a La Orden en su intento de finalizar el Paraíso! – El viejo comenzó a alejarse, caminando débilmente, como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier instante. Entonces Absalón dijo algo que él no se esperaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haría eso? Tú me has manipulado todo este tiempo, eres parte de mí, pero yo no soy Jacob Miles no-sé-cuánto. Yo tengo mi propia personalidad, y yo decido qué es lo que voy a hacer. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser el Paraíso? ¡Quizás así se acaban todos mis problemas, y toda la gente alcance la felicidad que tanto ansían! – Exclamó, lleno de una gran cuota de esperanza por un futuro esplendoroso. El viejo se horrorizó con su pensamiento, se acercó a Absalón, y lo agarró amenazadoramente.

-¿Acaso eres imbécil? Nunca creí que fueras tan débil… Pero ya había pensado en esa posibilidad. Mi alma, al irse de mi cuerpo, por alguna razón logró reencarnarse conservando recuerdos frescos, y grandes deseos de venganza. Esa oscuridad que traía tu alma, nuestra alma, se fortaleció con la muerte de tu hermana, porque sentías que era tu culpa. Gracias a eso, pude tener acceso a tu cuerpo de forma independiente, podía manejarte. Esa oscuridad permitió que el pueblo de Silent Hill te escogiera, ya era suficiente como para transportarte a la dimensión donde Dios gobierna, donde tú subconsciente modifica el entorno como si se tratara de una pesadilla, y Dios puede fortalecerse gracias a tus pecados. Pero yo me aseguré de que la oscuridad dentro de ti se incrementara mucho más, ¡te convertí en un asesino Absalón! ¡No hay forma de que puedas ver el Paraíso! Estás condenado, los nuevos líderes no van a permitir que personas como tú puedan salvarse… De todos modos, no creas que yo tuve toda la culpa. Yo sólo cumplí algunos de tus deseos inconscientes…

-No puede ser… – Fue lo único que pudo decir Absalón, al percatarse de que de todas formas estaba perdido. Los asesinatos lo habían convertido en una de las personas más despreciables, ¡un verdadero Vladimir Krebs! No existía posibilidad alguna de que fuera perdonado.

-Espero que tomes la decisión correcta esta vez… – Jacob se alejó lentamente, hasta desaparecer. Absalón quedó sumido en la confusión, y no pudo evitar sentirse más perdido que nunca.

Un hacha había aparecido al lado de la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el gato. Absalón la tomó, y la usó para conseguir entrar. Debido a que la puerta era vieja, y estaba bastante maltratada a priori, Absalón consiguió derribarla sin mayor dificultad. El cuarto tenía un aspecto muy raro, comparándolo con el resto del lugar. Parecía ser un sótano, y no tenía nada que ver con el diseño metálico y frío, además de que no había sangre en exceso, sólo había un poco en el suelo, donde yacía un gato negro con su barriga abierta. Las paredes eran de ladrillos, pero en el fondo había una abertura, como si alguien hubiese sacado los ladrillos de ahí y los había dejado desparramados. Absalón revisó al gato, el cual parecía estar muerto desde unos cuantos minutos atrás, aún su cuerpo estaba un poco tibio. Al mover el cadáver, se dio cuenta de que tenía algo incrustado dentro de donde estaba el tajo. Un poco asqueado, introdujo su mano dentro de la herida, y sacó del interior del gato una llave. La llave tenía una inscripción: "The Blackcat Key". La guardó. Salió de ese cuarto, y se fue de nuevo al suyo, para ir a tomar un poco de agua. Se encontró con que todo había cambiado en la habitación. Donde se hallaba la cama, ahora había una inmensa puerta, y lamentablemente no tenía forma de llegar al baño para poder refrescarse, pues no existía acceso alguno que condujera allí. Absalón consiguió abrir la gran puerta con la llave del gato negro. Tuvo que caminar por un pasillo, que lo condujo hacia una escalera de caracol que descendía. Las paredes seguían siendo rejas, y el suelo era una superficie metálica oxidada que podía romperse en cualquier momento. La escalera se veía frágil también, así que Absalón bajó con cuidado tratando de pisar en partes donde el metal no se viera tan débil. Mientras más descendía, más frío sentía, y el temor latía junto a su corazón, cada vez más acelerado.

Al final de la escalera, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a algo parecido a un infierno. El suelo era rocoso, y el fuego surgía por algunas grietas que existían en el camino. Ríos de lava, hombres y mujeres gritando, castigados por demonios que Absalón creía imposibles. Corrió desesperado para evitar que alguna de las criaturas lo atrapara. Al final de esa extraña caverna había una puerta común y corriente, de madera, que se veía fuera de lugar. Absalón alcanzó a abrirla y cruzar al otro lado, sin que los demonios lo alcanzaran. Es importante mencionar que el pomo de la puerta no estaba caliente, y que Absalón corría a pesar de que ninguno de los demonios lo había seguido.

Absalón encontró a Felipe al otro lado, en la habitación tras la puerta. El cuarto era similar al que tenía en el Jack's Inn, pero al de la realidad, por alguna razón no tenía señales de haber sido manipulado por la oscuridad. Era el cuarto de Felipe, sin duda, ya que los bolsos de viaje de él estaban tirados en el suelo. Había una iluminación adecuada, por las ventanas entraba luz solar.

-¡Absalón! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? Tú… Seguramente quieres vengarte. Pero no importa, yo ya voy a ser castigado, de alguna forma voy a ser castigado… – Felipe estaba sentado en la cama, con un cuchillo en sus manos. Había estado llorando hacía poco, se podía intuir por los rastros que quedaban en su cara. Lágrimas que no se había podido sacar, y sus ojos, los delatores de siempre, que pueden decir en breves segundos lo que sentimos, estaban un poco hinchados.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué querría vengarme? – Absalón se sentó al lado de Felipe. Parecía que estaba sufriendo mucho, algo muy extraño, porque nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Siempre lo conoció como una persona muy alegre, pero hasta las personas más felices tienen sus instantes de depresión en algún momento de sus vidas. Felipe se quedó observando un tanto extrañado a Absalón, luego se atrevió a hablar.

-No… de nada. – Pero lo dijo de forma tal que claramente dejaba ver que estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Acaso crees que me voy a vengar por que te acostaste con Alicia? – Felipe quedó atónito.

-¡¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?! Yo… no sé que decir. – Cogió el cuchillo con más fuerza, lo apretaba, reprimiéndose.

-Tendré cara de imbécil, pero no lo soy. Al menos debiste haber tenido la decencia de decírmelo, no que me tuviera que enterar de otra forma. –Dijo Absalón, mientras miraba severamente a su supuesto amigo. –Pero ya no me interesa… Increíble, a veces ocurren cosas en nuestras vidas tan impactantes, que le restan importancia a estos sucesos tan habituales, como es la traición. Pero todos hemos cometido errores, y prácticamente ya no me importa. Si Alicia y tú se aman me da lo mismo… –Podía decir cualquier cosa, pero la realidad seguía siendo otra, claro que era doloroso para él. Absalón sentía odio y resentimiento contra Felipe, lo había dejado de considerar su amigo desde el momento en que había descubierto todo sobre el amorío. Pero dentro de sí, Absalón también sentía que él se había merecido eso, que fue simplemente un ajuste de cuentas. Era el Karma que cumplía su trabajo.

-Hay algo más que deberías saber Absalón… –Felipe se detuvo. Meditó un poco, se armó de valor. Después, añadió: –Alicia está esperando un hijo. Y hay posibilidades de que sea tuyo. –Silencio.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que acertó a decir Absalón. Luego movió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero no emitió sonido alguno. – ¿Voy a ser padre?

-Hay posibilidades. – Felipe sollozó un poco. –Lástima que ninguno de los dos pueda ver algún día a ese niño o niña. –Un ruido muy conocido vino del exterior, varios coches de policía llegaron al lugar, llenando el ambiente con el ruido de las sirenas. Felipe se levantó, se acercó a la ventana, y soltó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué está pasando Felipe?

-Creo que llegó el momento de que te vayas. Yo debo entregarme.

-Pero… – Absalón no alcanzó a terminar la oración. Felipe se alejó hacia la puerta, y luego desapareció. Absalón trató de salir del cuarto por la misma puerta, pero simplemente no abría. Miró por la ventana, y vio el exterior tal y como lo había visto al estar fuera, transformado en una porquería. No había ningún auto policial, ni rastros de Felipe. Absalón volvió al "otro mundo". Se quedó un rato pensativo, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido. Después recogió el cuchillo que Felipe había botado.

Al entrar al baño del cuarto en que se encontraba Felipe, Absalón percibió inmediatamente que no era un baño a lo que había llegado. Era una sala terriblemente asfixiante y deprimente, sin luz alguna, rodeada totalmente de metal por todos lados. Había muertos, algunos ahorcados y otros terriblemente mutilados. En una mesa que se encontraba al centro había un casco muy extraño, que tenía forma de pirámide, y una hoja que tenía algo escrito…

"**Querido Absalón: **

**Aún recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando me asesinaste. Fue todo tan rápido, que aún no me puedo despegar de ese lugar. Gracias a ti, ahora no hay puertas abiertas, todas se cerraron. Lo único que puedo aspirar a hacer para sentirme mejor, es oír tu risa, porque aunque no lo creas, a pesar de que seas quien me quitó la vida, sigues siendo importante para mí. **

**Me he enterado de que no lo estás pasando muy bien. Recuerda que tienes las fuerzas suficientes como para soportar cualquier cosa, enfrentarte a cualquier problema. Si consigues una victoria, siéntete orgulloso de ello, podrás así dejar todo lo malo atrás, y empezar una nueva vida. Si no lo logras, y te ves derrotado, trata de que esa derrota te dé un aprendizaje. Así habrás ganado algo de igual forma. **

**No comprendo por qué lo hiciste, acá las cosas no están más claras. Y aunque no pueda encontrar la luz, no te preocupes, podré soportarlo. Algún día nos volveremos a ver."**

Al terminar de leer la carta, Absalón se sintió un tanto melancólico. Arrugó el papel y lo soltó. Lleno de furia, comenzó a golpear la mesa, totalmente descontrolado. El casco piramidal cayó al suelo. Las paredes se llenaron de mensajes escritos con sangre: "Quiero salir de aquí", "¿Por qué Dios no nos ayuda?", "Tengo miedo de que me hagan daño, ya no quiero más dolor", "No puedo encontrar el camino al Paraíso. Parece que no existe", "Aún puedo escuchar que se burlan de mí", "Creí que sería la solución más fácil, pero acá es peor que lo que me imaginaba", "Mami, ¿por qué me haces esto? Odio quemarme, ¡duele mucho!". Absalón leyó los mensajes, cansado, hastiado, horrorizado por tanto sufrimiento. Siempre había creído que existía un descanso, que al final del camino al fin habría un lugar donde detenerse, y que no hubiera nada más adelante. Que la eternidad no existía, que sólo era el miedo humano al fin. Absalón ahora dudaba sobre su destino post mortem.

Posteriormente, en el sendero de las incoherencias, quizás coherentes, por el que avanzaba, Absalón arribó al pasillo de un hospital. Estaba en muy mal estado, no había color blanco por ninguna parte, todo estaba corrompido, sucio, oxidado, maloliente. Pudo intuir que era un hospital porque en algún lugar de su mente se encontraba un recuerdo de su infancia, que le indicó rápidamente que ese lugar lo recordaba. Muchas veces tuvo que acudir allí por crisis asmáticas, algunos días debía quedarse hospitalizado bastante tiempo por la gravedad con la que llegaba. Era sólo un mal recuerdo… Caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta que había al fondo. Tuvo que apartar una silla de ruedas que estorbaba el paso para poder llegar. Antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó unos susurros detrás de sí. Pero prefirió ignorarlos, quería llegar pronto hasta el final del asunto. Todo eso sobre el ritual de la Orden, y de una Madre Sagrada que tendría un hijo divino, lo tenían desconcertado. Quería que de una vez por todas, la pesadilla terminara al fin.

La puerta lo condujo a una Iglesia. Había cuadros en las paredes, parecían ser cristianos, pero seguramente pertenecían a la ideología de "La Orden". Había un símbolo brillando en el suelo, en la parte central, el mismo que alguna vez Absalón vio en el suelo del bosque en el que despertó la primera vez que "viajó" a Silent Hill, y el mismo que Felipe hizo en la pared del colegio en el que estudiaban juntos, el "Halo of the Sun". Había una persona cerca del altar, una chica, posiblemente quinceañera, que observó a Absalón como si fuera una amenaza. Tenía el cabello oscuro, negro, corto, algo descuidado. Su cara, bastante inexpresiva, indicaba que últimamente no dormía muy bien, o simplemente no dormía. Sus ojos eran de color miel, y su tez, blanquecina. Su aspecto mostraba que ciertamente ella no se preocupaba mucho de su apariencia. Estaba embarazada, lo demostraba el tamaño de su vientre.

-Who are you? Oh, I remembered you. You're Absalón. El que creyó que yo era su hermana. Por tu culpa tardamos aún más en encontrar un nuevo cuerpo para mí. Ahora tengo este cuerpo ¿te gusta? Se llamaba Coleen. –Absalón hizo un gesto de extrañeza, tratando de asimilar quién demonios era ella. ¿Acaso fue esa chica la que se hizo pasar por su hermana aquella vez que tuvo que hacer un sacrificio? O tal vez fue él quien vio a su hermana por medio de una manifestación de su subconsciente, siendo que siempre había sido ella la que le daba las instrucciones. La chica hablaba un español neutral, muy entendible y sin la típica pronunciación extranjera.

-Tú debes ser el espíritu oscuro del que habló ese viejo. Te has apoderado del cuerpo de esa chica ¿Significa que ella está muerta? –Absalón tomó la pistola en su bolsillo, dispuesto a sacarla cuando fuese necesario.

-Lamentablemente, sí, está muerta. Pero no tenía gran importancia… sólo era una chica patética que disfrutaba de burlarse de los demás. Ahora sí que va a servir para una causa mayor… ¡Va a ser madre! –La voz de Coleen era muy seria, denotaba fuertemente una gran frialdad. –Es una lástima que yo no pude reencarnar otra vez… así la espera no habría sido tan larga, y no tendríamos que haber asesinado a nadie… Esto de los asesinatos nunca sirvió, como con el ritual de los 21 sacramentos. Pero esta vez fueron menos muertes, y no existe posibilidad de que alguien lo evite. Soon, God is going to be reborn, and the eternal paradise finally will be finished!

-Why do you speak Spanish anyway? – Preguntó Absalón

-¿No es más cómodo para ti? Al cruzar el umbral se aprenden muchas cosas, es una pena que no podamos recordarlas cuando logramos volver al mundo en un nuevo cuerpo. Pero esto no tiene importancia, ¿qué haces aquí, Absalón? –Absalón sacó la pistola y apuntó a Coleen con ella.

-Tengo que matarte, para que toda esta mierda termine. Nada de rituales, nada de dioses ni madres sagradas, ¡por el culo me paso todas sus creencias! –Coleen ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Dije que no existe posibilidad de que alguien lo evite. Vamos, dispara Absalón. –Absalón se armó de valor, y a pesar de que dispararle a una chica de 15 años no resulta muy atractivo, debía hacerlo, no existía otra salida. Pero entonces surgió algo inesperado… ¡La pistola no tenía balas! En ningún segundo Absalón se dedicó a ver si la pistola estaba cargada aún, ¡alguien la debió haber ocupado!

-Asshole! –Exclamó la chica, con un malicioso tono burlón. Absalón botó el arma, sacó el cuchillo que Felipe había soltado antes de irse, y se acercó hacia Coleen para apuñalarla. Alcanzó a herirla, pero el grito que dio alertó a los miembros de "La Orden" que estaban en una sala cercana. La mujer gorda que Absalón había visto en el Queen Burger llegó junto a otras personas, todos vestidos de forma muy rara.

- He's Jacob! Nice try, but obviously your plan didn't finish well. Put him in the room of the silence, hurry! We don't have many time. –Varios tipos golpearon a Absalón, y lo agarraron violentamente para llevárselo. Eran demasiados, no pude defenderse. Antes de que lo condujeran al cuarto del silencio, Coleen le dijo unas cuantas palabras más.

-No te preocupes Absalón, cuando Dios nazca, y el Paraíso rodee al mundo entero, vas a darte cuenta de que esto tiene sentido. Sólo debes tener fe, incluso podrías purgar tus pecados y al menos no andar en el Inframundo. – Absalón forcejeó todo lo que pudo, pero inevitablemente fue a dar al cuarto del silencio. Era un lugar muy encerrado, similar a ese cuarto que era de metal. Por más que gritó para que lo sacaran, allí se quedó. No podía percibir el pasar del tiempo, y cada vez sentía el ambiente más y más asfixiante. Frío, mucho frío. Hambre también.

La luz de la linterna estaba a punto de apagarse, pronto se le acabaría la batería. Desesperado, trató de hacer el máximo ruido para que lo sacaran. Nadie respondía. Se preguntó si acaso simplemente todos se habían ido. Entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente, como por arte de magia. Al salir, Absalón se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba desierto. La iglesia estaba llena de sangre, y se veía muy tétrica. La sangre chorreaba por las paredes, de forma muy repugnante. Absalón quiso salir de esa iglesia, pero la puerta principal estaba bloqueada. Del cuarto del silencio salieron tres personas. Eran Ximena, Paula y García. Los tres sonreían de una forma inquietante, ¿se estaban burlando, o acaso mostrando compasión?

Krebs se acercó a Absalón.

-¿Crees en Dios? – Le preguntó. –Pues yo no lo he visto por ningún lado.

Continuará…


	11. Eterno Paraíso, Eterno Sufrimiento

**Eterno Paraíso, Eterno Sufrimiento. Capítulo XI**

**Bad ending**

El atardecer se veía precioso. El cielo había tomado un color distinto, índigo. La gente observaba con admiración el espectáculo de colores que había sobre ellos. Alicia estaba viendo televisión en ese minuto, pero de pronto un corte de luz la interrumpió. Había sido un corte en general, un apagón mundial. Sintió algo muy extraño dentro de sí, era una quietud y calma increíbles. Pero la armonía se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien con ella, alguien que había entrado de forma inadvertida y sigilosa a su cuarto. Absalón Guerra.

-¡Absalón! Pero… ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Y cuándo llegaste de Estados Unidos? – Su presencia era bastante desagradable, parecía que el ambiente se agitaba. Tenía un aspecto horrible, estaba muy sucio, y con manchas de sangre por todos lados. Sus ojos, estaban bastante irritados.

-Alicia… Supe lo de nuestro bebé. Tuve que venir enseguida. –Se acercó hacia ella como queriéndola abrazar, pero Alicia lo apartó.

-¡Le dije a ese hueón que no dijera nada! Es verdad que estoy embarazada, pero tú no eres el padre, estás equivocado.

-Yo sé que soy el padre, estoy completamente seguro. Pero yo… he fallado. Les he fallado a todos. A cada una de las personas importantes en mi vida, les he fallado. –Bajó la mirada. Estaba muy triste, decepcionado. Sea lo que fuera que le haya pasado, le afectó enormemente. –Mi hijo ni siquiera va a poder tener una buena vida ahora.

-¿De qué hablas? Pareciera que estás delirando…

-Lo siento Alicia, lo siento mucho… Tendrás que aprender a vivir una vida nueva… una vida basada en los sueños de bienestar de unos dementes. Ya nada será como antes… –Absalón se alejó con pasos débiles. –Ya lo entenderás. –Se fue misteriosamente, sin ni siquiera despedirse. Alicia creyó que era alguna de sus locuras, que después de tener alucinaciones, ahora daba mensajes extraños e incoherentes. Se acercó hacia la ventana, la abrió, respiró aire fresco, y contemplo con mucho júbilo el cielo, que parecía irradiar algo nuevo y hermoso.

Felipe se encontraba recluido en la Estación de Policías de Silent Hill. El pánico cundía por una serie de desapariciones que se habían registrado, desapariciones inéditas, delante de los ojos de los demás. Era una verdadera crisis, no existía explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo. Los miembros de las sectas de Silent Hill salieron a anunciar el cambio de época que se estaba registrando, ahora al fin el ser humano conocería el Paraíso. Una a una, dependiendo de la fe y de lo limpia que se encontraba su alma, las personas comenzarían a integrarse al Paraíso que se encontraba reconstruido. Algunos verían cosas muy bellas, otros, en cambio, por su perversidad en la vida, no lo lograrían ver, estarían atrapados en una dimensión de caos y oscuridad, donde las cosas están oxidadas, y hay sufrimiento por todas partes. El sufrimiento que ellos mismos sienten que necesitan para autocastigarse. Felipe había asesinado recientemente, así que su alma estaba manchada con el pecado. ¿Valía la pena el sacrificio? ¿Convertirse en un pecador por el bien de los demás?

Luego de que ambos descansaran, Felipe y Absalón se fueron al Rosewater Park. Felipe le mostró a su amigo la revista que había encontrado en el cuarto, que hablaba sobre la historia de Silent Hill. En realidad, él mismo había llevado esa revista en su equipaje. Felipe la utilizó para distraerlo, en ese instante estaba decidido a dispararle mientras él leería el artículo. Pero Absalón no lo leyó para nada, sólo lo miró por poco tiempo, y luego preguntó algo sobre qué es lo que había dicho anteriormente Felipe, cuando estaban el en restaurant de comida rápida. En ese instante, la niebla comenzó a cubrir todo.

-Yo te iba a hablar de Alicia. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, yo… no sé como explicártelo, pero voy a tratar. Alicia y yo… –Pero Absalón no parecía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Tenía un comportamiento extraño, se movía como si se estuviera ahogando y parecía desorientado. – ¿Qué te pasa? – Felipe también se empezó a sentir mal. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza, terriblemente. Él sabía qué estaba sucediendo, estaba siendo absorbido por la niebla, lo que anunciaba que pronto cambiaría de plano. Ya le habían dicho que eso ocurriría en algún momento de su estadía, que tenía que estar preparado. Especialmente porque el poder de Dios era realmente grande, y ya estaba desvirtuando la realidad. Dios renacería ese día, por lo que no debía haber interferencia alguna. El culto le había ordenado a Felipe que asesinara a su amigo, especialmente tomando en cuenta que él era un asesino, que les había quitado la vida a muchos inocentes, y que algo malo planeaba viajando a Silent Hill. Felipe le había mentido a Absalón, él sí sabía todo lo referente al culto, desde pequeño que le habían introducido en su mente las enseñanzas de la religión de Silent Hill. Pero por suerte, al haber nacido en Chile, y no ser educado allá, no terminó como un maníaco como la mayoría de los niños inocentes a los que le lavaban el cerebro en el pueblo.

Felipe entró a una dimensión extraña, llena de niebla, donde no había nadie más que él. Unas criaturas horrendas aparecieron amenazadoramente, así que no dudo en dispararles. Corrió hacia el Jack's Inn, pues sentía que allí estaría seguro. Pero resultó que se encontró con otras criaturas peores, unas que tenían forma humana, y que poseían grandes y peligrosos cuchillos. También les disparó. Tantas balas gastó, que se le acabó la munición al arma. Por eso fue que tiró la pistola al suelo, cerca de donde se encontraba la habitación en la que se alojaba Absalón. Entró a su cuarto desesperado, esperando que todo se calmara. Extrañamente, pudo volver al mundo real. Debía concretar su misión rápido, debía asesinar a Absalón de una vez. Como venganza, como un acto de justicia. "Él está ciego, no puede ver que todo lo hacemos por el bien de la humanidad", se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse de que lo que haría no sería nada malo. Felipe tuvo que sacar el cuchillo especial que le habían dado los miembros del culto. Al salir del cuarto, se horrorizó al ver que unas personas yacían muertas en el suelo. "He gastado mis balas en seres humanos, ¡no puede ser!", pensó, espantado. Rápidamente fue a ver si Absalón estaba en su cuarto, debía apurarse. Lo llamó, pero no respondió. Se dio cuenta de que Absalón había dejado la llave puesta, quizás por cuál motivo. Sin dudar, entró violentamente. Absalón estaba allí, con la linterna encendida, a pesar de que la luz que había en la habitación era suficiente como para ver todo con claridad. Sin más preámbulos, Felipe se lanzó a atacar a su ex amigo. Luego de un forcejeo, lo dejaría muerto.

La policía llegaría pronto a buscarlo, debido a la matanza que hizo fuera del hostal, y por el asesinato de una persona dentro de uno de los cuartos.

Felipe se percató de que todos los que se encontraban dentro de la estación de policías se habían ido. Salió de la celda en que lo habían dejado, sólo para terminar horrorizado con lo que le esperaba. Quizás no podría entrar al paraíso, pero sin él, nada de eso se hubiera logrado. Por mientras debía pasar un tiempo afectado por sus propios demonios internos, pero quizás en algún momento sería perdonado. Después de todo, las muertes fueron por un bien mayor.


	12. Otro ritual Otro final

**Otro ritual. Capítulo XI**

**Another ending**

No estuvo muy seguro sobre lo qué había pasado, ni cómo ni cuándo, pero Absalón logró salir del encierro de la iglesia. Al despertar, se encontraba en el cuarto que había alquilado en el Jack's Inn, y por un instante pensó que todo lo anterior había sido un sueño (una vez más…), pero la sangre adherida a las paredes, y su propio cuerpo que se hallaba mutilado en el suelo, le indicaron que nunca podría afirmar tranquilamente "Fue una pesadilla, nada más". Absalón sintió un profundo pesar, pues había caído en la derrota absoluta, no sabía qué iba a hacer desde ese momento en adelante. ¿Seguiría un camino errante, perdido en ese mundo¿Seguiría siendo aterrorizado por esas presencias fantasmales y casi demoníacas? Se armó de valor, y cruzó la habitación hasta salir al exterior. Afuera, Silent Hill se mostraba tranquila, pacificada por la niebla que todo cubría y todo hacía olvidar. Sus ojos fueron atraídos por el arma homicida, el hacha que había utilizado la criatura sacerdotal. Había sido en ese enfrentamiento donde había perdido la vida seguramente...Absalón comenzó a preguntarse qué es lo que había sucedido con aquel ritual, si acaso efectivamente ese culto había logrado su cometido. Quizás nacería pronto un nuevo mundo, donde sólo las personas que no tuvieran oscuridad en su interior pudieran salvarse, y el sufrimiento no fuera más que un sucio recuerdo. Pero eso era algo horrible… El fin de lo verdaderamente humano, una dictadura mucho peor que cualquiera que hubiera existido en ese momento… ¿O podía ser algo justo¡No, por ningún motivo! lamentablemente, ya no había algo que hacer al respecto. Simplemente debía resignarse…O… quizás…-Absalón. – Dijo alguien, una silueta que se acercaba lentamente a la entrada del hostal. Era Jacob Miles Hunt, con su misma voz áspera, y su vestimenta elegante y misteriosa. – Lamentable… Debiste haberte preparado mejor… ¿no crees? – Guerra no respondió, sólo se limitó a observar. – Ya somos dos almas separadas… ¿Te sientes mucho mejor ahora? Debe ser porque no llevas el peso de un alma vieja y atormentada. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando en todo esto, y creo que hay algo que podemos hacer… – El viejo se quedó callado por un rato, esperando que Absalón preguntara qué era eso de lo que estaba hablando, pero como no lo hizo, pues continuó con el diálogo que parecía monólogo. – Utilizando un ritual, puedes lograr llegar a un nuevo cuerpo, tal y como lo hice yo… al llegar a tu cuerpo. Tan sólo tienes que ir a buscar ese libro que está en la habitación en la que se hospedó tu amigo, Felipe. Allí aparece todo lo necesario… Vamos, anda¿qué esperas? Si yo pudiera… – Jacob se tocó el pecho, y luego comenzó a toser insistentemente, como las otras veces, pero ahora escupía sangre, y no se detenía. Cayó arrodillado al suelo, y entre tosidos y la imposibilidad de poder respirar, emitió un fuerte grito que sacudió todo el ambiente silencioso que había, un grito que se transformó en el réquiem de su propio final. Jacob estiró el brazo inútilmente hacia donde se encontraba Absalón, luego siguió revolcándose tratando de encontrar el oxígeno que tanto ansiaba… de la misma forma que lo había hecho Cris al morir, igual que como había sufrido Ximena la primera vez en esa alucinación… igual que el mismo Absalón Guerra, en aquellas ocasiones en la que sufría esos ataques asmáticos severos. Pero lo que le parecía más gracioso a Absalón, y lo que más le gustaba de la situación, era que el anciano no moría, seguía sufriendo, pagando por todo el mal que le había provocado en su vida, al convertirlo en un asesino despiadado. Guerra se alejó del lugar donde Jacob sufría una y otra vez aquel extraño castigo de la asfixia prolongada, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto en el que había dormido Felipe, donde efectivamente encontró un libro de La Orden de Silent Hill. Estaba encima de la cama, al lado de una foto donde salía Felipe lleno de múltiples balas en su cuerpo. Encima estaba escrito "Culpable", con marcador de color rojo. Absalón tiró la foto, y se preocupó de buscar exhaustivamente en el contenido del libro, por si aparecía algún ritual que le sirviera. Y entonces lo encontró… lo leyó repetidas veces, como intentando memorizarlo. Luego salió del lugar, y se fue con dirección a algún lado que sólo él tenía en mente.

En donde estaba el hacha, encontró el cuerpo de Felipe, que había sido baleado tal y como salía en la fotografía que había visto antes. Él no se preocupó… Quizás ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había llegado al mundo real, y hay que considerar que "real" es algo muy difícil de definir. No sólo estaba el cuerpo de Felipe, también había otros cadáveres, asesinados de igual forma por balas de pistola, pero en menor cantidad. A excepción de eso, los alrededores se veían despejados de gente, como si hubieran desaparecido… Se habían esfumado. Absalón avanzó entre los cadáveres, y vio en el suelo otra fotografía más, en el lugar en el que había estado asfixiándose Jacob. El mismo viejo estaba retratado en la foto, y encima estaba escrito "Culpable" también. Guerra dejó la foto en el mismo lugar, y continuó con su caminata. ¿A dónde se dirigía? Eso no es seguro, apenas estuvo en el área cercana al Silent Hill Historical Society, se perdió su rastro. No sólo él iba avanzando, también estaban Paula, Ximena, y Krebs, todos concentrados en el mismo ser, en el mismo espíritu. Él los había visto disimuladamente al acercarse al espejo del coche en el que habían llegado los Dunkelberg. Se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que había tenido una larga conversación con ellos en la iglesia, no se irían tan fácilmente. Claro que no se irían... Y él no parecía molesto por ello. Con seguridad ya había aceptado que lo acompañaran.


End file.
